Ang Magandang Babae (Gumball and Penny's Feelings, Filipino)
by FanBoy752
Summary: Kapag si Gumball ay nakita ang tungkol kay Penny Fitzgerald nakasidente, siya ay naging nalulumbay tungkol sa hindi na nakakakita ng kanyang muli sa paaralan. Ngunit kapag ang isang babae napupunta sa Elmore Junior High, Gumball nakakatugon sa kanya na halos kamukha Penny. K para sa Fantasy Violence at Mild Language. See 'The Beautiful Girl' for Non-Filipino Users.
1. The Dream: Extended Ending

******The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Fantasy Violence and Mild Language)**

**Ang Magandang Babae (Gumball and Penny's Feelings, Orihinal na Pamagat: Ang Allergy)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball Characters

**Main Character:** Gumball at Penny

**Supporting Character:** Darwin

**Setting:** Pagkatapos The Revenge of the Virus (Leslie's Feelings Part 2) sa mga kaganapan ng 'The Dream at The Storm' Binanggit

**Summary:** Ang Character's Feelings Story na ito ay kung ano ang mga tagahanga ay humihiling, Gumball at Penny. Kapag si Gumball ay nakita ang tungkol kay Penny Fitzgerald nakasidente, siya ay naging nalulumbay tungkol sa hindi na nakakakita ng kanyang muli sa paaralan. Ngunit kapag ang isang babae napupunta sa Elmore Junior High, Gumball nakakatugon sa kanya na halos kamukha Penny.

**Note:** Kabanata ito ay naglalaman ng spoilers mula sa The Amazing World of Gumball 'The Dream at The Storm'. The Storm ay TBA sa USA, The Dream ay sa nalabas na sa USA. Laktawan ito sa kabanata **Ikalawang Kabanata: Hanging Out sa Park** upang maiwasan ang spoilers.

**Unang Kabanata: The Dream (Pinalawak na nagtatapos)**

-The Watterson House, 3:10PM-

Pagkatapos si Darwin humalik kay Penny sa panaginip ni gumball, na lumabas si Sussie, Darwin screamed upang gisingin sila. Matapos ang mga ito pabalik sa katotohanan, Gumball tila tumawa humorously bilang siya ginawa siyang halik Sussie

"Bakit mo ko hinalik kay Sussie?" Darwin pagalit nagtanong bilang siya ay may chinikin sa kanyang ulo, wiping kanyang dila "Hindi ko Nais mong halik ang aking dila" bilang siya iningatan ang paggawa na, Gumball comforted sa kanya

"Kumuha ng higit sa ito, dude. Ito ay panaginip" pagkatapos ng pagdinig kung ano ang gusto sinabi niya, siya ay mahigpit pagkatapos ay tumingin sa kanya

-Tapusan ng The Dream-

"Ano?" Gumball natanto tungkol sa istrikto hitsura, siya apologized pa rin "Fine, patawarin mo ako para sa lahat ng ito nangyari"

"Paghingi ng tawad tinanggap" Darwin naka-down sa kagandahang-asal ngiti "Ang hindi bababa sa, ng ginawa mo ang tamang bagay, Gumball. Kailanman ako ay halik Sussie sa aking buhay"

"Oo, alam ko" Gumball ay tumugon bilang sila laughed magkasama para sa kanilang kabiguan ng masaya pagtatapos

"Taong masyadong maselan sa pananamit, ay nakalimutan mo ang isang bagay?" Darwin nagtanong sa Gumball tungkol sa isang aksidente

"Oh sus, ko" Gumball pagkatapos ay natanto dahil nasaktan siya Penny Fitzgerald sa pamamagitan ng pagkain ng kanyang blueberry cupcake "Mayroon akong sa humihingi ng paumanhin Penny tungkol sa cupcake aksidente"

"Pumunta para dito, taong masyadong maselan sa pananamit" Darwin hinihikayat ang bilang nila alisin ang palara tubo mula sa kanila kung saan sila ginamit upang ikonekta ang kanilang mga pangarap "Makikita niya maunawaan hindi ikaw ang ibig sabihin diyan"

-The Fitzgerald House, 3:15PM-

Sa Fitzgerald House, Gumball rings ang doorbell bilang Penny ay bubukas ang pinto sa isang pack na puno ng ice cube sa kanyang ulo. Gumball Napansin ng kanyang ina at nasasaktan siya sinubukan upang maging matapat sa kanya

"Uy, Penny" Gumball nervously greeted sa kanyang

"Kumusta, Gumball" Penny greeted nervously, ngunit siya hinawak ang kanyang noo dahil sa allergy pagkatapos-epekto "Sakit ang ulo ko"

"Hindi ko alam kung ako ay huli na upang sabihin ito" Gumball nagsalita habang siya nakinig

"Tungkol sa ano?" Penny tinanong normal

"Patawarin mo ko tungkol sa pagpilit sa iyo upang kumain ng blueberry cupcake" Gumball apologized tungkol sa aksidente

"Okay na yan, Gumball" Penny forgave sa kanya lamang "Alam ko hindi ikaw ang ibig sabihin nito, ikaw lang ay hindi alam alerdye ako sa blueberries"

"Oo naman..." Gumball tinanggap ang kanyang kapatawaran bilang siya nagtanong "Ngunit ito ay nakasasakit ng damdamin, hinted sa pamamagitan ng iyong ulo?"

"Oo, ito ay masakit pagkatapos ng allergy ay maaring matanggal" Penny mabagal Nakakuha paralisado bilang kanyang sinabi "Mag-tanong tayo na habang ikaw ay nandito" bilang umupo sila nang magkasama sa porch, Gumball sa wakas ipinaliwanag tungkol sa kanyang mga bangungot sa Penny, Darwin kissed Penny sa kanyang panaginip

**Hindi pa natatagalan nang Mamaya...**

"Ano?" Penny nagtanong bilang siya sa wakas alam Gumball ni managinip "Bakit ako pumili Darwin sa paglipas ng sa iyo?"

"Dahil mayroon akong isang panaginip kung saan Darwin kissed mo bilang sinusubukan kong maabot mo sa cosmos" Gumball sinabi ng pagtatapos, pagpapahayag ng may kulay-rosas "Ako ay iniisip kita..."

"Gumball, ako din ay nagkaroon ng isang panaginip" Penny nadama sa parehong paraan tulad Gumball nararamdaman dahil siya ay nagkaroon ng parehong panaginip sa parehong episode "Kapareho ng mga gagawin mo, pero alam ko sa iyo pinaka-overreact ikaw. Look, isaalang-alang ko sa iyo ang craziest at cutest na lalaki sa Elmore Junior High, ngunit ikaw ay mapanlikha plano ay maaaring maging kapaki-pakinabang at hindi bilang ugok sa naisip ko" ngumiti sila nang magkasama, ngunit may isang taong pag-abala sa kanilang mga sandali

"Aw, ang aking anak ko ay nasa pag-ibig na" A parang ina boses sinabi sa Gumball at Penny bilang sila naka-taas upang tumingin, ito ay nanay ni Penny kung sino ay hindi bilang proteksiyon tulad ng kanyang ama

"Nanay" Penny annoyingly greeted dahil hindi pa sila mga kasintahan

"Hindi, okay lang" Gumball pinahahalagahan ang pagbati sa ina ni Penny "lamang namin ang pakikipag-usap nang magkasama, Mrs Fitzgerald. Ito ba ay okay kung pumunta ako?"

"Oo naman, Gummypuss" Penny tinanggap bilang Gumball napupunta tahanan kimi pag-lock mata sa kanya "Bye" bilang Gumball naka-layo upang pumunta sa bahay Darwin na may isang impressed hitsura, pagkatapos na pagkatapos Penny ni Ina tinatanggap Gumball mula ngayon

"Groovy..." Mrs Fitzgerald sinabi bilang si Penny sinalpak sa mukha niya sa pagtawag Gumball 'Gummypuss'

"Bakit sinabi ko yan kay Gumball?!" Penny nagtanong bilang ang kuwento ay nagsisimula na sa kasalukuyan

**Wakas ng Unang Kabanata (Susunod: Gumball at Darwin makipagkita kay Penny sa park hanggang sa isang aksidente humahatak sa isang malakas na trahedya)**


	2. Hanging Out sa Liwasan

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Fantasy Violence and Mild Language)**

**Ang Magandang Babae (Gumball and Penny's Feelings, Orihinal na Pamagat: Ang Allergy)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball Characters

**Main Character:** Gumball at Penny

**Supporting Character:** Darwin

**Tandaan**: Ang kuwento na ito ay magbabago Species ni Penny nang walang kanyang shell pagkatapos ng Season Three Episode premieres 'Ang Shell'. Hanggang pagkatapos, ang kanyang species ay usang babae, babaeng kamukhang-mukha ng usa.

**Ikalawang Kabanata: Hanging Out sa liwasan**

-Elmore Park, 1:00PM-

Afternoon sa Elmore Park, Gumball, Darwin, at Penny ay ibon-nanonood sa bluebirds. Habang ang bluebirds pumunta sa kanilang pugad, ang kanilang mga itlog ay pagpisa sa maliit bluebirds

"Cool..." Sila hanga dahil ang pang-adultong bluebirds earthworms magbigay sa kanilang mga anak

"Mukhang ang bluebirds natutunan ang aralin tungkol sa pamilya" Gumball natutunan ang kanilang mga aralin tungkol sa panonood ng mga ibon

"Uh huh" Penny sumang-ayon "At pamilya magkadikit upang maaari naming magpisan" sila laughed magkasama bilang Darwin ay may isang bagay sa kanyang likod, siya ay nagpapakita ng isang kulay kahel na Frisbee upang i-play ang laro

"Kaya, kung paano tungkol sa paglalaro ng Frisbee?" Darwin hilingin sa iyo na i-play ang laro sa kanya "Ako ay may mabuting ito"

"Siyempre, Darwin" Penny tanggapin ang kanyang kahilingan at naka upang Gumball "Halika sa, Gumball. Natin ang I-play"

"Gusto ko" Gumball sumang-ayon at i-play ang mga ito sa laro ng Frisbee ni Darwin

Hindi pa natatagalan ng Mamaya... (1:10PM)

Bilang-play nila ang laro ng Frisbee, Darwin throws ang disc sa Gumball, Gumball sa Penny, Penny sa Darwin, iba pa, kaya balik, at alternating araw-9 catches

"Upang mo, Gumball" Darwin tinatawag lahatan, pagpapaalam ang pusa upang mahuli ang disc

"Penny, ang iyong catch" Gumball tinatawag, ibinabato ang disc sa Penny

"Darwin, isda sa iyo" tulad ng alinman sa dalawang, siya ay itapon ito pabalik sa Darwin

"Makibalita ang pinakamalayo" Darwin na tinatawag na sa bilang nagsimula siyang ibinabato ang disc bilang malayo hangga't makakaya niya, nakita nila ang disc na lumilipad ang layo mula sa kanila

Sa ngayon mula sa kanila, na maaari itong lumipad ang layo mula sa Elmore Park. Hindi ang pinakamahusay na ihagis, ngunit Gumball at Penny confusingly ay tumingin sa kanya. Siya shrugged sa paghingi ng tawad at Gumball sinusubukan upang makakuha ng Darwin ng disc "magagawa ko na ito"

Gumball tumakbo sa kung saan ang disc nagsakay bilang Penny Darwin at hinihikayat sa kanya upang mahanap ang disc bago paglubog ng araw. Kanan bilang siya lumabas sa pasukan ng liwasan, Gumball Nakita ni Darwin disc natigil sa isang sticky gum sa kalsada

Bumalik sa Darwin at Penny, ang mga ito ay nababahala tungkol sa Gumball ay hindi bumabalik

"Ano tumatagal Gumball kaya mahaba?" Darwin hiningi na Penny kanino Nakakuha rin naiinip para Gumball hindi bumabalik, buntong-hininga siya at kumuha ng hanggang sa mahanap sa kanya

"BRB, Darwin" Penny sinabi, pagkuha up "Kukunin ko sa kanya" bilang siya ay nagtuturo sa pamamagitan ng upang makita kung saan Gumball nagpatakbo sa, Darwin ay makakakuha ng kanyang telepono at tinatawag si Carrie

Kapag si Penny lumakad sa labas ng Elmore Park, siya ay nagtaka sa paligid ng kanyang paningin upang makita si Gumball. Kapag nandito si Penny, nakita niya si Gumball kung sino ang sinusubukan upang tumatanggal ang disc ni Darwin sa sticky gum. Ito ay kinuha 2 minuto at pagbibilang upang makuha ang disc bilang siya ay sa wakas ay nakuha na ang disc. Kapag naka-on Gumball sa Penny, sarcastically siya ay naghahanap sa kanya dahil sa kung gaano katagal siya sinubukan upang alisin ang disc mula sa gum

"Uy, Penny" Gumball greeted nervously, wala siyang nais upang ipaalam sa kanyang magalit "Anong ginagawa mo?"

"Kailan ka nagtagal?" Penny nagtanong sa kanya mabuti, alam niya ito ay mahaba dahil sa ang gum

"GEE, hindi ko alam" Gumball at sinagot siya sumusuri ang kanyang mga relo, ay tumugon sa kanyang "hulaan ko 2 at isang-kapat minuto / 02:15"

"Kaya lahat ng ito ay lamang upang makakuha ng ito off mula sa sticky gum?" Penny nagtanong sa kanya

"Marahil, Nahulog ako sa stickiest gum kailanman ko na alam" Gumball nasagot, ngunit Penny natanto na Gumball ay nasa kalsada

Ino-kaliwa, nakikita niya Mr. Fitzgerald, ang kanyang ama, kasama ng kanyang kotse bilang siya ay tungkol sa upang tumakbo sa paglipas ng Gumball nang walang kahit na pag-on. Siya gasped in shock at naka upang Gumball sino pa ang nasa kalsada para sa babala, tungkol sa upang tumakbo sa paglipas ng 10 metro

"Ilag, Ang kotse ng tatay ko!" Penny binigyan ng babala sa Gumball bilang malakas bilang maaari niyang, siya nakarinig sa kanya, na nagiging ang kotse

Si Gumball ay shocked bilang siya ay tungkol sa upang tumakbo sa paglipas sa kotse ng tatay ni Penny, sa gayon ay para sa kanya tungkol sa upang i-sasaktan si Gumball na masama. Si Mr. Fitzgerald ay sinubukan upang itulak ang preno dahil sa Gumball pagiging manhid sa huling segundo, si Penny tumulak si Gumball sa labas ng paraan, pag-ligtas ng kanyang buhay. Siya ang mapalad na siya'y nabuhay ngunit si Penny ay hindi bilang siya ay hit sa natamaan nang kotse ng Fitzgerald, kahit na sa buong preno, siya ay knocked ang layo mula dito pa rin. Si Gumball ay naghabol ng hihinga bilang nakita niya ang kanyang pag-ibig interes nasira, pinsala sa katawan ay ang kanyang shell tungkol sa sira na. Si Darwin at Carrie ay nakita aksidente ang panga-bumababa bilang pumunta sila malapit sa kanya terrified

"Anong nangyari, Gumball?" Carrie nagtanong sa Gumball, pagpunta malapit sa kanya

"Si Penny ay nai-save sa akin, ngunit bumangga sa paglipas ng sa pamamagitan ng kanyang ama" Gumball sinabi, traumatized dahil halos siya ay nasira bilang Penny ni Padre check sa kanya para sa anumang pinsala siya ipaalam sa kanyang naranasan

Mr. Fitzgerald ay dalubhasa sa mga medikal na mga kasanayan bilang siya ay tsineke ang balakang ng kanyang anak (Lower bahagi ng Shell ni Penny), Si Penny ay maaring sumigaw na masakit alam pinsala sa katawan ay ang masakit na sapat upang magpatumba sa kanya pababa. Upang higit pang tandaan, Penny Fitzgerald ay sensitibo sa pinsala tulad ng pelvic pinsala. Sa loob ng kanyang shell dahil ito ay nasira, siya ay tungkol sa mawalan ng malay-tao dahil sa sakit na gusto niyang magdusa

"Sabihin makakuha ng kanyang sa ospital" Mr. Fitzgerald sinabi sa mga kids "Sa tingin ko, nagpatakbo ako ng higit kay Penny sa pelvis"

"Ano ang pelvis?" Darwin nagtanong sa kanya, paghahanap ng mga kahulugan ng mga salita

"Ito ay balakang, Darwin" Carrie sinabi sineseryoso, kamay sa hips sa kanya bilang Mr. Fitzgerald dinala ang kanyang anak sa kotse, lahat ng tao ay ang likod ng kotse bilang magmaneho nila sa kanya sa ospital

"Mag-ingat, ang kanyang shell ay masyadong sensitibo sa magtiis sa loob ng isang pang tapon" Gumball mapaalalahanan upang Carrie at Darwin, sila ipaalam sa kanya ilapag sa Gumball ni gilid

Marinig nila si Penny iningatan umiiyak sa sakit, Gumball comforted kanyang habang Darwin at Carrie "Doon, doon, Penny. Makikita ito ay pinong kapag nandito na kami sa ospital" kapag Gumball na sinabi sa kanya, siya ay lumambot ang kanyang masakit na iyak bilang siya nagsimula upang mawalan ng malay-tao sa pamamagitan ng tungkol sa kapag siya nakita ang hospital ilang metro ang layo

-Elmore Hospital, 3:30PM-

Sa ospital, Gumising si Penny nang mabagal mula sa room na may 205 Gumball, Darwin, Carrie, at Mr. Fitzgerald sa kanyang bahagi. Ang kanyang kanang kamay ay injected na may isang IV sa kanyang mga karapatan. Siya ay daing groggily, kinakapos na malaman kung ano ang nangyari. Ang kanyang shell ay halos putol at buo dahil sa aksidente

"Anong nangyari?" Penny tinanong painfully bilang siya ay nagising

"Ako bumangga sa paglipas ng sa iyo, at dalhin mo sa ospital" Ang kanyang ama apologized tungkol sa mga pinsala "Ikinalulungkot ko tungkol sa kung ano ang nangyari"

"Hindi, ito ay sa akin" Darwin itinaas ang kanyang mga palikpik humihingi ng tawad sa walang kabuluhan "Dahil kami ay naglalaro ng Frisbee at ako itapon ang disc masyadong malayo at malapit sa mga kalsada, hindi ko alam kung ito ay humahantong sa ito"

"Ito ay okay, kang dalawang" Penny forgave na may isang ngiti reliving "Fine na ako... Para sa ngayon"

"Ang doktor sinabi na ang iyong hips pinagdudusahan isang menor de edad pinsala, Magandang bagay, hindi ito nakabahagi ang iyong buto" Carrie expressively sinabi sa kanya "Kailangan mong itigil ang pagpunta sa paaralan para sa isang ilang araw, order ng doktor" hininga siya sa gipit panukalang, siya ring malaman na ang kanyang ina ay dito sa pinto

"Sa tingin ninyo ba nandito na si nanay, dad?" Penny tinanong sa kanyang ama

"Yep" Ang kanyang ama nasagot

"Sa ngayon, maaari kang pumunta sa bahay lahat ng tao" Penny sinabi sa kanyang mga kaibigan "gagaling ako dito" bilang Darwin, Carrie, at Gumball makapagsimula umaalis sa room, siya ay may isang bagay upang sabihin sa Gumball

"Gumball, bago pumunta ka-" Penny na tinatawag na sa kanya, tumigil sandali para sa kalahatian out

"Alam ko, Penny" Gumball ay hindi mag-atubiling upang pasalamatan kay Penny "salamat po sa ligtas akin mula sa iyong ama tumatakbo sa paglipas ng sa akin"

"Iyon ay hindi kung ano ang ko nilalayong" Penny sa wakas ay nagsalita "Gumball, gusto ko sa iyo ngunit... Kapag nakita mo ang isang **usang babae** nagngangalang **Prudence Fitzgerald**, makipagkaibigan sa kanya. Maaaring siya maging sa pag-ibig sa iyo at pag-aaral sa Elmore Junior High" ito ay iniyakin si Gumball sapagkat siya ay nangangamba na maaaring siya sinira up sa kanya, sila nakapunta ngayon lang kaibigan

"Oo naman" Gumball sumang-ayon nang walang dramatic damdamin "Kukunin ko matugunan ang kanyang, paalam Penny" bilang siya ay nagtuturo sa layo mula sa kanya, siya ay malungkot para sa kanya upang sinira up

"Bye, Gumball" Penny pawagayway paalam sa Gumball "Maaari naming maging kaibigan bagaman" pagkatapos Gumball at ang kanyang mga kaibigan ay nawala, siya sighed depresyon sa pag-alam na ang kanyang relasyon sa Gumball ay magiging sa isang pahinga

Sa pinto, ang kanyang ina, Mrs Fitzgerald, at ang kanyang kapatid na babae maliit na nagmumula sa loob upang suriin sa kanya. Ang kanyang ina na nakakaalam siya sinira up sa Gumball

"Narinig ko na mapoot ka Gumball, bakit?" Mrs Fitzgerald nagtanong sa kanyang anak na babae

"Ito ay sapagkat hindi ko nais upang ipaalam sa kanila" Penny Sinagot siya, na nagpapakita na ang lahat ng plano upang kumbinsihin Gumball "Tungkol sa... Ano ang hitsura ko tulad nang wala ang aking shell, na ang dahilan kung bakit namin kailangang Prudence Fitzgerald"

"Sister, wala kaming isa pang kapatid na babae" Penny's Little Sister nagtanong sa kanyang ate kung bakit siya "Bakit making up Prudence Fitzgerald?"

"Bakit ayaw mong ipaalam sa Gumball nakikita mo nang wala ang iyong shell?" Mrs. Fitzgerald nagtanong sa kanyang anak na babae, pa rin nag-aalala tungkol sa kanyang mga showoff 'unshelled body'

"Dahil hindi ko nais upang ipaalam sa kanya pagtawanan ako" Penny worriedly ay tumugon, kinatakutan ng paggawa ng saya sa pamamagitan ng Gumball "Kung ipakita ko ang aking sarili sa kanya nang wala ang aking shell, baka siya laughed sa akin"

"Anak, walang isa ay pagtawanan ikaw" Mr. Fitzgerald comforted, alalahanin niya sa oras na siya ginawa masaya ng kanyang asawa "Bukod, nang walang ang shell, ikaw ay espesyal na kahit na ano. Balik ako ay iyong edad, ako ay katulad na sa iyong ina "

"Ako ay nangangamba kay Gumball, ama" Penny kapansin-pansing sinabi, pagiging takot sa pagpapakita ng kanyang katawan sa kanya nang walang kanyang shell "Dahil ang pag-ibig ko para sa kanya ang dahilan kung bakit ko i-save ang kanyang buhay" ano ang kanyang sinabi bakit ang kanyang pamilya hanga para sa kung magkano ang kanyang minamahal Gumball, siya ay upang hikayatin ang kanyang sarili na siya ay maaaring maging kanyang sarili sa Gumball

-Ang Watterson House, 9:30PM-

Gabi sa Watterson House, Gumball at Darwin ay pagtulog sa kani-kanilang mga lugar. Off-screen bago ang oras, ang kanilang ina, Nicole Watterson, na forgave mga ito para sa pagyurak Penny Fitzgerald hindi maayos sa aksidente

"Goodnight, Darwin" Gumball worriedly sinabi sa kanya bilang goldpis ang kalapati down sa kanyang tangke

"Goodnight, Gumball" Darwin sinabi sa kanya, siya rin napansin nag-aalala ang kanyang mukha "Takot ka ba sa pag-breaking up kay Penny?"

"Hindi, kaibigan lang sa kanya ay hindi nangangahulugan na hatiin ang isang relasyon" Gumball lied kanyang expression, ngunit inihayag pa rin bilang siya ay nagsalita "Paano kung Prudence Fitzgerald ang hindi nagkagusto sa akin o lamang pagtawanan sa akin?"

"Taong masyadong maselan sa pananamit, huwag mag-alala" Darwin comforted "mabuting pasiya ay nicer kaysa sa kanyang, at higit pa kaysa sa nauunawaan ang kanyang" kanyang payo ay nagbigay sa kanya ng isang ideya ng pag-abot sa kanya

"Well, hulaan ko ikaw ay kanan" Gumball sumang-ayon tungkol sa Darwin ng payo "Pagkatapos ng lahat, A Fitzgerald tulad ng kanyang maaring pareho, tama Darwin?" noong siya ay sumangguni sa kanyang mga kapatid na lalaki, na ang kanyang pagtulog, ang kanyang mga hula para sa ngayon ay upang matulog ngayon

"Oh, goodnight."

**Wakas ng Kabanata 2 (Susunod na Kabanata: Ang Babae sa pasilyo)**


	3. Ang Babae sa pasilyo

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Fantasy Violence and Mild Language)**

**Ang Magandang Babae (Gumball and Penny's Feelings, Orihinal na Pamagat: Ang Allergy)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball Characters

**Main Character:** Gumball at Prudence

**Supporting Character:** Darwin, Carmen, at Alan (Last Two are supporting until the end)

**Tandaan**: Ang kuwento na ito ay magbabago Species ni Prudence nang walang kanyang shell pagkatapos ng Season Three Episode premieres 'Ang Shell'. Hanggang pagkatapos, ang kanyang species ay usang babae, babaeng kamukhang-mukha ng usa.

**Ikatlong Kabanata: ****Ang Babae sa pasilyo**

-Elmore Junior High-

-Ang pasilyo, 9:30AM-

Sa Elmore Junior High, lahat ng tao ay normal pagkatapos ng hearing ni Penny aksidente. Sa pasilyo, Gumball isinasara ang kanyang locker pagkatapos paglilinis bilang Carmen nakita ang kanyang mukha nalulumbay dahil sa aksidente

"Bakit ang kaisa-isa mukha, Gumball?" Carmen tinanong

"Penny ay hindi pagpunta sa paaralan para sa isang ilang araw" Gumball ipinaliwanag sa Carmen, apologized para sa aksidente "Ito nagsimula kapag ako, Penny, at Darwin ay naglalaro ng isang laro ng Frisbee, at kapag ako ay sinusubukang i-pagkuha ng disc, Penny save aking buhay at nasugatan din ang kanyang hips. palagay ko ay hindi makakakita siya gusto sa akin "

"Well, gagawin ko" Carmen forgave sa kanya "ang hindi bababa sa, Penny-save mo at ito ang tamang bagay na dapat gawin. Tingnan, Kung hindi siya nag-i-save mo, mas gusto mo na tumakbo sa paglipas ng sa halip ng dodging Mr Fitzgerald ni Car" at pagkatapos ay , Alan ay sa Carmen ng likod, hindi niya pop oras na ito

"Hey, guys" Alan greeted bilang nakita niya isang tao sa pasilyo "Sino ang na babae?" bilang Gumball naka sa kung ano ang nakita niya, ito ay isang batang babae sa pasilyo

Siya ay isang matingkad na kayumanggi usang babae, parehong taas bilang Penny Fitzgerald, orange shirt at maikling palda, nakatutuwa asul na mga mata, at may isang pares ng mga antlers sa itaas ang kanyang mga tainga. Kapag unang nakita ang batang babae, siya ay lovestruck tungkol sa kanya dahil siya naisip siya ay maganda, Carmen at Alan snickered dahil sa kanya

"Kaya, Gumball" Alan nagtanong sa pusa lovestruck "Sigurado hindi ka gonna ipakilala ang iyong sarili sa kanya?" pero sandali nagambala ang bilang ng rings paaralan kampanilya para sa kanilang susunod na klase

"Siguro sa ibang pagkakataon" Gumball normal sinabi, naglalakad pabalik sa Bb. Simian ni Silid-aralan

-Silid-aralan ni Ms. Simian, 10:00AM-

Tulad ng klase makapagsimula, Ms. Simian nagsimula ang aralin sa kanyang mga mag-aaral. Gumball ay seating sa tabi ng bagong mga batang babae at Darwin gaya ng dati. Para sa ilang mga dahilan, karamihan sa Gumball ng mga kaibigan mo ay hindi alam ang tungkol sa aksidente

"Ngayon, para sa aralin ngayong araw..." Habang Ms. Simian ay nagsimula ang aralin, Gumball ay sumusulat ng tala para sa bagong mga batang babae, siya ay nakapasa ito sa kanya at siya basahin ang mga tala

'Hi, Ako po si Gumball Watterson. Ano ang inyong pangalan? '

Matapos ang pagbabasa nito, Gumball whispered sa kanya

"Uy. Ako'y si Gumball Watterson, maaari ba akong makakuha ng iyong pangalan sa ibang pagkakataon?" Siya smiled, ngunit ito ay nakakakuha ng Ms. Simian ng pansin sa Gumball at Penny

"Ano ang na kayo ay may hawak, New Student?" Ms. Simian mahigpit na steals ang tala mula sa kanyang at basahin, pagkatapos ay siya bigyan ito pabalik sa kanyang "Ito ay okay, makikita ko pumunta madali sa iyo para sa araw na ito. Maaari mong dalhin ang iyong oras"

"Salamat, Ms. Simian" batang babae sinalamat sa kanya, at Ms. Simian ay sumangguni sa Gumball

"Bilang para sa iyo, Gumball" Ms. Simian magbigay sa kanya ng isang babala "Maaari kang makakuha ng isang oras pagpigil kung pumasa ka ng isa pang paalala sa bagong batang babae muli. Para sa ngayon, ka maaari dalawang matugunan mamaya"

"Salamat po, Ms.. Simian!" Gumball sinalamat siya sa mga lunas, bilang siya napupunta bumalik sa kanyang mga talahanayan, batang babae ang sarcastically ay tumingin sa kanya "Sorry" siya snickered maligaya bilang manatili sila tahimik para sa buong klase

-Parehong-Nakaraang Lugar, 12:00PM-

Sa pagsapit ng tanghalian, ang usang babae isinasara ang kanyang locker bilang Gumball ay pagpasa sa pamamagitan ng dahil sa Teri na tapos sira kamakailan

"Hey, maaari kang masaklawan sa akin?" Gumball hilingin sa iyo na ang babae sa pagkaubos

"Ano?" ang usang babae nagtanong sa pagkalito, ngunit pagkatapos ay nakita niya Teri sino ay tumatakbo walang ekspresyon upang mahuli Gumball

"Gumball!" Teri tinatawag lahatan bilang siya ay agad-agad sa likod ng mga batang babae, siya tumigil sa pagtakbo, pansing ang kanyang paghinga, at lapitan ang kanyang maingat

"Anong nangyari, Teri?" usang babae ang nagtanong sa kanya

"Tulad ng dati, sinalpak si Gumball sa akin sa kanyang tanghalian sa layunin"

"Ano?!" Gumball Nagtalo upang Teri, ngayon sa likod ng mga usang babae "hindi ko ibig sabihin, oras na ito"

"Oo, bakit hindi mo pakawalan mo siya? Maaari niyang malaman ang kanyang aralin kapag ginawa niya ito sa iyo. Maaari mo bang ipaliwanag?"

"Oo naman" Teri sumang-ayon, na nagpapaliwanag tungkol sa kung ano ang nangyari "Gumball at ako ay seating-sama, at pagkatapos ay kapag ako ay tumingin sa paligid, siya lamang paghahagis sa akin ang kanyang tanghalian sa aking likod. Iyon ay kung saan siya ay nagtatapos up dito. Mo" Prudence unang naisip ng ang kaganapan, dahil Gumball ay hindi masunod ang layaw sa sarili ng pagkain, Teri naisip ito noon sa kanya, at lumabas na Tina o Jamie

Tina at Jamie ay nananakot sa mga paaralan at mga kasosyo-in-krimen bilang mayroon silang mga kaibigan ni Anton upang manakot ng anumang mga batang lalaki o babaeng nag-aaral sa paaralan. Siya ay naalam na si Jamie ay nag-bullied kanyang sa isang usang babae-kulay ng nuwes biro o nakakainsulto sa kanya 'usang babae-kulay ng nuwes.'

"Sa isip ko sa Jamie o Tina yan, Teri" ang usang babae malulutas ang kaganapan "Ang mga ito ay madalas na nananakot"

"Tama ang sinabi mo pala" Teri natanto at apologized sa pusa "Sorry, Gumball. Kukunin ko ay pagpunta sa Opisina ng nars" at siya ay lumakad na ang layo mula sa Gumball at mga batang babae, ang usang babae giggled at Gumball na ngayon sa tabi ng kanyang

"Salamat para sa pagprotekta sa akin mula kay Teri" sabi ni Gumball sa usang babae "Sa pamamagitan ng ang paraan, hindi ko pa nakukuha ang iyong pangalan"

"Oh, ang tala mong ibigay ito sa akin?" usang babae ang nagtanong sa kanya, siya pagkatapos ay apologized "Paumanhin, Gumball. Hindi ko alam kung ikaw ay kaibigan ni Penny"

"Alam ko, siya ay nasa pag-ibig sa akin at kaya ko" Gumball pagkatapos ay nagtanong sa kanya "Kaya, kung ano ang iyong pangalan?"

"Ang pangalan ko ay..." ang usang babae sa wakas ay ipinakilala kanyang sarili na may pangalan na "Prudence Fitzgerald, ate ni Penny, ikaw ay Gumball Watterson"

"Paano mo malalaman? Penny sinabi mo tungkol sa akin"

"Uh, oo. Isang bagay tulad na, gawin sa tingin mo maaari naming makipag-hangout magkasama minsan?"

"Oo naman, Darwin at ako ay ginagawa ito sa lahat ng oras. Tungkol sa Paano ako magbibigay sa iyo ng pagkakataon na?"

"Salamat, Gumball" bilang Darwin napupunta upang makita ang dalawa sa kanila, siya smiled dahil sa mga bagong batang babae

"Uy, Gumball" Darwin greeted sa pamamagitan ng kanyang waving palikpik, at nawala mausisa ng kanyang bagong kaibigan "Kaya, kung ano ang iyong bagong kaibigan dito?"

"Darwin, ito ay si Prudence Fitzgerald" Gumball ipinakilala ang usang babae sa goldpis, at reverse "Prudence, ito ay Darwin"

"Kamusta" Darwin greeted mabuti sa Prudence, siya pawagayway masyadong

"Gumball, ko na nai-iisip tungkol sa pagpunta sa kantina sa akin" Prudence nagtanong sa kanya matapat

"Oo naman, kahit ano gusto mong" Gumball tinanggap ang kanyang kahilingan, ay sumangguni sa kanyang mga matalik na kaibigan "taong masyadong maselan sa pananamit, na nais mong pumunta sa amin?"

"Nope, makikita ko matugunan Carrie sa roof" Darwin sinabi sa kanya "Siya ay nais na sabihin sa akin ng isang bagay sa pribadong" bilang siya kaliwa, Gumball pawagayway paalam

"Paalam, buddy" at lumakad na sila nang magkasama sa cafeteria na makilala isa't isa

Habang ang mga ito ay sa pamamagitan ng paglalakad, ang mga tao sa pasilyo ay namangha tungkol sa Prudence dahil ang ilang mga pamilyar na ng kanyang mukha habang ang iba ay tumatanaw ng utang na loob lang sa kanya nakikipag-hang-out kasama ang Gumball

"Tulad ko ang inaasahan" Prudence naisip, nakatago pa rin tungkol sa kanyang mga damdamin sa Gumball "Ako maganda para Gumball upang pumunta sa akin"

-Ang cafeteria, 12:20PM-

Sa cafeteria, Prudence, Gumball, Carmen, at Alan ay tumatawa dahil sa kay Alan biro. Din ang mga ito ng pagkain sa tanghalian bilang mga pares ay nasa isang pag-uusap tungkol sa Carmen ng oras ng may Alan

"Isang beses, Alan at ako ay nasa isang gubat" Carmen ipinaliwanag tungkol sa kanyang oras na may Alan "talaga kami ng mga lumilipad sa itaas ng isang puno. Ngunit kapag sisimulan ko ang pagbagsak, ako ay tungkol sa mga bumabagsak sa aking kamatayan, ngunit isang string tugged sa akin sa itaas. Iyon ay si Alan niligtas na sa akin" Gumball at Penny hanga sa pag-usisa dahil ang kanyang kaibigan sensitibong save ang kanyang buhay

"Siya ay tulad ng isang magandang imahinasyon sa paggawa ng mga kuwento" Prudence na inilarawan sa kanyang pagiging malikhain habang siya ay kumakain siya sanwits

"Well, hindi ito, Prudence" Carmen sinabi sa kanya, ay hindi ito talagang kathang-isip "Alan ay i-save sa akin, hindi niya kahit pop kapag ako ay hugging sa kanya"

"Marahil ito ay dahil sa iyo tumagal-off ang lahat ng iyong mga spines kahapon" Alan nagkomento sa kanyang "Kaya, Gumball. Kumusta ang Penny Fitzgerald, ibig mo bang makipag-ugnay sa kanya tungkol sa kanyang kalagayan?"

_"Pakikipag-usap nerd"_ Prudence naisip sa pag-usisa

"Si Penny nagustuhan sa akin lang mga kaibigan dahil hindi ko siya nagmamahal sa akin bilang... alam mo kung ano ang" Gumball sinagot ni Alan tanong "Mayroon akong walang kadahilanan tungkol sa kung ano ang kanyang sinabi"

"Hindi bababa sa, ikaw at si Penny maaaring magsimulang muli, tama?" Carmen nagtanong sa Gumball

"Naniniwala akong kaya, Carmen" Prudence Pinagkakatiwalaang Carmen tungkol sa pagdadala Gumball at Penny likod, at pagkatapos ay inisip nila na magkaroon sila ng mahabang pagsusulit bukas

"Kaya, Ms. Simian sinabi na mayroon kami ng isang mahabang pagsusulit bukas" Carmen mapaalalahanan sa kanila, tapos kumakain siya nilagang karne at humihiling ng "Kami ay iyong mga kasosyo, Prudence. At kung paano namin maaaring gumawa ng isang pag-aaral partido sa aking bahay?"

"Oo naman, ang iyong mga magulang ay hindi tututol" Gumball tinanggap ni Carmen imbitasyon, naka-on na Prudence "Sabihin pumunta, Prudence"

"Nais, walang problema" Prudence ay tumugon sila at high-limang magkasama, Carmen at Alan cheered bilang kanilang paghahanda para sa pagsusulit ay nagsisimula

"Good luck" Alan hinihikayat bago nagtatapos ang kabanata "Kilalanin dito pagkatapos ng klase" at ihiwalay ang mga ito nang magkasama upang isipin ang tungkol sa pagsusulit bukas

**Wakas ng Kabanata 3 (Susunod na Kabanata: Gumball, Prudence, Carmen, at Alan ay sa isang pag-aaral partido sa bahay ni Carmen upang mapabuti ang kanilang kaalaman sa mahabang pagsusulit at mga marka Gayundin, Gumball maaaring hilingin Prudence out at siya ay nangangailangan ng tulong mula sa Carmen)**


	4. Silid Paaralan

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Fantasy Violence and Mild Language)**

**Ang Magandang Babae (Gumball and Penny's Feelings, Orihinal na Pamagat: Ang Allergy)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball Characters

**Main Character:** Gumball at Prudence

**Supporting Character:** Darwin, Carmen, at Alan (Last Two are supporting until the end)

**Tandaan**: Ang kuwento na ito ay magbabago Species ni Prudence nang walang kanyang shell pagkatapos ng Season Three Episode premieres 'Ang Shell'. Hanggang pagkatapos, ang kanyang species ay usang babae, babaeng kamukhang-mukha ng usa.

**Ikaapat na Kabanata: Pag-aaral Room**

-Bahay ni Carmen, 6:00PM-

Pagkatapos ng klase, Carmen at ang kanyang mga kaibigan ay ngayon sa kanyang bahay. Siya rings ang doorbell bilang kanyang ama ay bubukas ang pinto. Carmen ng Ama ay tulad ng kanyang anak na babae ngunit taller may bigote, siya ay umaasa upang makita ang mga kaibigan sa kanyang mga anak na babae upang bisitahin dito

"Hola, mi hija" Carmen ni Padre greeted sa kanyang mga anak na babae sa Espanyol

"Tatay, ito ang aking mga kaibigan. Sila handa dito upang mag-aral" Carmen sinabi sa kanyang ama, na nagiging kanyang mga kaibigan "At guys, Maligayang pagdating sa aking magpakaaba adobe" Gumball, Alan, at Prudence ay tumingin impressed ng interior bilang nila ipasok sa loob upang mag-aral dito

Hindi pa natatagalan Mamaya...

Sa living room, Carmen ng Ama ay nagsisilbi jalapeños para meryenda bago hapunan. Carmen, Alan, Gumball, at Prudence pinamamahalaang upang mag-aral ng Musika at Heograpiya sa ngayon

"Ito ay isang magaling na makita ka, ang lahat ng sa iyo" sinabi ang tatay ni Carmen sa mapasalamat sa kanila "Dalhin ang iyong oras upang mag-aral dito, Pag-aaral ay kung ano ang Carmen laging nais upang makakuha ng mataas na grado" Gumball at Prudence kinuha ang isang piraso ng jalapeño (Gumball ay berde, Prudence ang nakakakuha ng pula)

"Jalapeños, ginoo?" Gumball nagtanong sa kalituhan dahil siya ay hindi kailanman kumain ng jalapeño bago, hindi kahit na ang kanyang ina o ama

"Huwag mag-alala, Amigo" Carmen panatag dahil siya ate ang isa sa mga "Makakakuha ka ng higit sa ito sa sandaling mo tikman ito" sa Prudence nalilito kung ano Carmen pinapayuhan, siya ate ang jalapeño nang walang anumang pag-aalinlangan sa kanyang isip

"Well, hindi ito tikman na hindi maganda" Prudence naisip habang kumakain ang jalapeño, ngunit bigla isang nagniningas spice acid ang kanyang bibig, siya ay nagsimula hyperventilating dahan-dahan at pagpapawis di-wastong "Ngunit pagkatapos ay muli..." Napansin Gumball kanyang paghinga, ito ay hindi normal na siya ay malapit nang bawian oxygen

"Prudence, ikaw ay okay?" Gumball nagtanong sa kanya, pagpindot sa kanyang balikat

"Tubig... Tubig!" Prudence sinubukan upang magsalita nang malinaw habang mayroong jalapeño sa kanyang bibig, ngunit napunta sa pagsitisit Gumball, Carmen at Alan Nakakuha shocked tungkol sa kanyang

"Tubig!?" Gumball sinabi bilang pinangungunahan niya ang kanyang sa kusina "Halika dito, sa kusina" bilang niya ang kanyang nag-drag sa kusina, Carmen ni ama nadama masama tungkol sa kung paano siya nasaktan kaibigan kanyang anak na babae ni

"Lo siento, Sorry" Ang tatay ni Carmen apologized sa kanyang anak

"Ito ay okay" Alan forgave "Buti na, ang mga ito ay pinong tungkol dito" libot tungkol sa kung ano ang nangyari sa Gumball at Prudence, sila ay nagpatuloy sa pag-aaral na walang mga ito

Sa kusina, Gumball nagbibigay sa Prudence ng isang baso ng tubig pagkatapos siya swallows ang jalapeño. Sa sandaling siya ay hindi na burn mula sa spice, siya ay sumangguni sa Gumball, Ang pusa ay tumingin hinalinhan tungkol sa kanya dahil gusto niya magsunog ng kanyang lalamunan kung hindi niya matulungan ang kanyang

"Alam mo, may mga paraan upang malaman kung ano ang iyong iniisip, Prudence" ay nagbibigay sa Gumball Prudence ang isang aralin tungkol sa pagkain ng maanghang pagkain "Maaari mong subukang Ice Cream pagkatapos kumain ng maanghang na pagkain"

"Gusto kong ngunit hindi ko alam kung ito ay hindi mabata para kumain ng jalapeño" Prudence mapasalamat ay tumugon sa Gumball, pagkamit ng nalilitong hitsura mula sa kanya "Well... Halos. Buti na, nakatulong ka sa akin, Gumball"

"Tumingin, sabihin lang bumalik sa pag-aaral, okay?" Gumball sinabi sa kanya, Prudence nadama kinakabahan tungkol sa mga ito nag-iisa

"Oo, tungkol na" Prudence nagsalita sa kanya habang naglalakad pabalik sa Carmen at Alan "Palagi ko na naisip ng sa iyo bilang aking malapit na kaibigan" Gumball gaanong blushed at hindi na magiging kanya

"Oo, salamat" Gumball na pinapahalagahan ang expression "Ako din" pag-iwas sa kanyang ulo makipag-ugnay sa kanya, sila lamang ang layo ng hitsura tulad ng lihim na crushes isa't isa

Bumalik sa living room, Carmen at Alan tila sumulong mula sa pag-aaral habang Gumball at Prudence ay nawala

"Kaya, kung saan tayo?" Prudence hilingin sa iyo na Alan at Carmen, Alan ay nagbabasa ng Music Book dahil siya ay sumulong mula sa Carmen ng pag-unlad

"Sa..." Carmen naisip muna, ang kanyang kamay ay aktwal na paghawak ng aklat "Kasaysayan"

"Mahusay!" Gumball cheered excitedly, ngunit Prudence Alam niya ay masama sa kasaysayan dahil mayroon siyang C- hanggang C sa pagsusulit na ito

"Gumball, handa ka sa kahila-hilakbot na ito" Prudence totoo lang sinabi, bumababa ang kanyang pagkagulat "Kukunin ko makatulong sa iyo na" siya tinulungan Gumball sa mga paksa tulad ng pag-aralan ang mga ito sama-sama para sa paksa

Bilang sila suriin ang kanilang mga aralin sa History, Carmen at Alan pag-aralan ang huling paksa para sa Music pagsusulit,. Kapag Gumball at Prudence tapos sa pag-aaral ng Kasaysayan

"Ikaw dalawang maaaring makaligtaan ang paksa" Carmen upang mapaalalahanan Gumball at Prudence, ang cactus slide 'Musika' ng libro sa kanila

"Music ay kung ano kami ay nawawala" Gumball alam kung ano siya at Prudence nakalimutan "Mabuting bagay, lamang tatlong mga paksa para sa malaking pagsusulit"

"Ang pagsusulit?" Tatay ni Carmen nagtanong sa kanyang anak na babae "Lahat sa umaga?"

"Oo, ama" Carmen ang tungkol sa pagsusulit "Hanggang sa pagsapit ng tanghalian, ito ay pagtitiwalag"

"Well, good luck sa pag-aaral" Ang Tatay ni Carmen pawagayway paalam sa kanya, nakakakuha ng kanyang asawa mula sa likod ng bahay "Lahat ng sa iyo, kukuha ko na ang iyong ina, Carmen"

"Bye, ama" Carmen pawagayway bumalik at bumalik sila pumunta aaral para sa pagsusulit

Sa sandaling tapos na nila ang mga paksa 'Chemistry, History, at Musika', Gumball at Prudence nadama inaantok, tumingin sa oras at ito ay 8:00, Alan, Gumball, at Prudence ay pumunta sa bahay upang kumuha ng pahinga para sa mga pagsusulit. Carmen ay nagpapasalamat paano Prudence at Gumball ay matapang na pag-aaral para sa pagsusulit tulad ng isang dakilang guro, din pagpanalo ni Alan puso sa pamamagitan ng ang parehong bagay nang magkakasama

**-Elmore Junior High- (Tandaan: Pagsusulit ay Off-Screen para Plot Constraints)**

-Ang cafeteria, 12:00PM-

Sa pagsapit ng tanghalian, kumanan sa cafeteria, Gumball, Prudence, Darwin, Carrie, Carmen, at Alan ay magdiwang magkasama sapagkat ang kanilang mga pagsusulit nagpunta ang kahanga-hangang at pinakamahusay dahil sa matapang na pag-aaral ni Carmen sa dapit-hapon

"Wow, Nakatanggap ako ng isang A- Grade" Prudence cheered, thanking sa Carmen pati na rin "Ang iyong oras dito ay kaya mahusay, Carmen. Salamat po"

"Well, ikaw ay maligayang pagdating" Carmen sinabi sa kaliga-ligaya dahil sa kanyang mga resulta sa pagsusulit "Ang A+ Grade hindi kailanman nais na minahan kung ito ay hindi para sa iyo guys"

"Pinapahalagahan Carmen" Alan ipinahayag, maipagmamalaki ng kanyang sarili dahil siya ay nakakuha ng isang Grade A mula sa pagsusulit "ako ay nagkakaroon ng A Grado ng aking buhay. Ano ay sa iyo, Gumball?"

"Kahit na hindi ko makakuha ng isang A Grade" Gumball ipinaliwanag, hindi tulad ng iba pang mga taong may A na grado "Hindi bababa sa B+ Grade ay fine, ikaw ay isang malaking tulong, Carmen"

"Ngayon kung patawarin ninyo ako, pagpunta ko sa library upang mag-aral pa" Carmen sinabi bilang siya umalis sa table, tapos na ang kanyang tanghalian

"Siya ay palaging ganyan" Alan sinabi sa kanila bilang siya sa kamay ang layo mula sa mga pares, Darwin at Carrie ay kumakain ng Ice Cream Sandwich para sa kanilang mga tagumpay

"Hindi ko alam ikaw ay masama sa Music" Prudence sinabi sa Gumball, alam niya ay may D sa Music sa nakalipas na quarters

"Oo, hindi ko makuha ang tamang timing, Prudence" Gumball Tumugon mabuti, ay sumangguni sa kanyang mga kapatid na lalaki at Carrie "Darwin at Carrie, paano ang pagsusulit mo?"

"Going normal" Carrie Tumugon nang normal, flipping kanyang buhok "Nakatanggap ako ang B Grade, ngunit Darwin ay kaya matalino na mayroon siyang B+ Grade"

"Dude, na noon ay isang mahusay na oras" Darwin ay masaya tungkol sa kanyang kapatid, pag-aaral bilang mahirap bilang maaari niyang "Ikaw, Prudence, Carmen, at Alan. Masyadong masamang, hindi mo sabihin sa amin"

"Sa kabutihang-palad, kami mag-aral sa mga bubong bago pagpunta home" Carrie nabanggit sa kanila "Walang matapang na damdamin. Darwin, punta na tayo" bilang siya ay lilipad ang layo mula sa tatlo, Gumball ay nagpapasalamat tungkol sa kanyang kapatid pagkakaroon ng crush sa Carrie

"Dude, makakuha mo si Carrie" Gumball whispered sa kanyang tainga, siya shook oo at siya ay nagtuturo sa Carrie

Sa sandaling Darwin at Carrie ay nawala sa isang paalam wave sa Gumball at Prudence, ang usang babae naisip tungkol sa mga petsa. Hindi niya ay nakaranas tungkol sa isang batang lalaki na nakikipag-hang-out kasama ang kanyang nag-iisa sa isang lugar. Siguro, ito ay ang kanyang pagkakataon upang magtanong Gumball out

"Kaya, Gumball" Prudence na tinatawag na sa kanya, pusa ang naka-on na ang usang babae "Ako na sinubukan upang hilingin sa iyo ng isang bagay"

"Ano ito?" Gumball nagtanong, Prudence ay hindi mag-atubiling magtanong sa kanya

"Pwede ba mag-pupunta tayo, mag-iisa?" bilang siya nagtanong, Gumball nadama bungisngis bilang siya ay dapat sabihin na sa kanyang

"Silly Prudence" Gumball giggled "Huwag alam mo na akong isa ang dapat itanong ito sa iyo?" Prudence shrugged apologetically

_"Ano ang iyong ilipat, Prudence?"_ ang usang babae pag-iisip, ay tumingin sa kanyang mga mata ang layo mula sa Gumball kimi _"Please, Gumball. Tanggapin ang kahilingan"_

"Siyempre, kailangan ko mag-pumunta kasama sa iyo" Gumball sa wakas ay tinanggap ang kanyang kahilingan, ang pagtakda ng oras ng "Ito ba ay okay kung ito ay sa afternoon?"

"Oo naman, Gumball" Prudence sumang-ayon bilang sila sa wakas paghiwalayin ang bawat isa upang pumunta sa kanilang path

-Ang pasilyo, 12:30PM-

Sa pasilyo, Carmen isinasara ang kanyang locker. Siya ay biglang nakakita ng pagod Gumball, naguguluhan sa kung ano siya ay paggawa dito

"Carmen, huwag mong tandaan tungkol sa pagkuha ng mataas na grado?" Gumball nahuli ang kanyang paghinga, dahan-dahan sa pagbawi ng kanyang paghinga rate

"Oo, natatandaan ko ngunit ito lamang ang huling gabi" Carmen remembered at tinanong "Ano ang gusto mo ngayon?"

"Kung hindi ka nagha-hang out kasama si Alan-"

"Talaga, Mayroon akong mga plano para sa sinumang iba pa"

"Okay. Kung hindi ka busy-"

"Hindi, Gumball. Ano ito ka ng pagpunta sa hilingin sa akin ng isang bagay?" malinaw na pag-alam kung ano siya ay nagsasabi, Gumball hadhad kanyang likod ng kanyang ulo nervously

"Well, maaari kang magsanay nakikipag-date sa akin?" Gumball sa wakas ay humiling na ang cactus "Tinanong ko kay Prudence sa dating, at hindi ko alam ang mga tuntunin ng kabutihang-asal" Si Carmen ay malinaw na narinig, siya nag-face-palmed para sa kanyang stupidest tulong siya ay may sa gawin

"Okay, sa isang kundisyon" Carmen tinanggap na may kalagayan, marahil para sa pagsubok upang hindi sanhi ng kapahamakan ang kaugnayan ng "Mangyari lamang na huwag sabihin Prudence at Alan tungkol sa mga ito"

"Okay, i-double-cross ang aking puso" Gumball ipinangako, Carmen at Gumball umalis sa paaralan magkasama bilang kabanata ay nagtatapos

**Wakas ng Kabanata 4 (Susunod na Kabanata: Gumball at Carmen kasanayan pakikipag-date, ngunit hindi pagpunta bilang binalak. Extended Story)**


	5. Dating Practice na may Shock

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Fantasy Violence and Mild Language)**

**Ang Magandang Babae (Gumball and Penny's Feelings, Orihinal na Pamagat: Ang Allergy)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball Characters

**Main Character:** Gumball at Prudence

**Supporting Character:** Darwin, Carmen, at Alan (Last Two are supporting until the end)

**Tandaan**: Ang kuwento na ito ay magbabago Species ni Prudence nang walang kanyang shell pagkatapos ng Season Three Episode premieres 'Ang Shell'. Hanggang pagkatapos, ang kanyang species ay usang babae, babaeng kamukhang-mukha ng usa.

**Ikalimang Kabanata: Dating Practice na may Shock (Extended Story)**

-Elmore Park, 2:45PM-

Sa Elmore Park, Gumball at Carmen pumunta sa liwasan nang walang pag-alam Alan at mabuting pasiya tungkol dito bilang maglakad sila magkasama dito

"Unang Hakbang: Kumuha ng isang babae kahit saan" Carmen sinabi ang unang hakbang sa isang kinakabahan Gumball "Ang liwasan ay isang mahusay na pagsisimula para sa mag-asawa hanggang sa ngayon dito" sa sandaling sinabi niya ito, Gumball nagpunta tiwala at sinabing "Simple, Penny may gusto panoorin ang lawa sa paglubog ng araw habang gusto kong umupo sa isang espesyal na hukuman sa tabi ng mga puno na kung saan ay malapit sa lawa, tama?"

"Iyon ay mahusay, Gumball" Carmen reacted bilang siya maingat hold kanyang kamay "Ngunit dahil hindi ako Penny, babae ay maaaring magkaroon ng iba't-ibang mga lugar na gusto nila. Para sa akin, kung paano tungkol sa isang lugar kung saan walang makakita sa amin at malapit sa flower garden" lumakad na sila magkasama dito sa flower kapatagan

Sa sandaling maabot nila ang kapatagan, Gumball nervously kuskusin ang kanyang mga siko sa nerbiyos dahil ito ay ang fewest beses na siya ay nakikipag-hang-out kasama ang isang babae

"Ikalawang Hakbang: Tumanong tungkol sa anumang paksa" Carmen sinabi ang ikalawang hakbang na "Subukan ang makinis na-pakikipag-usap sa akin hanggang ako ay medyo gusto mo maaari kang makipag-usap tungkol sa anumang bagay na hindi bababa sa 2 minuto o higit pa."

"Okay, bakit pag-aaral ay mas mahalaga?" Gumball nagtanong nervously bilang Carmen ay mas may tiwala sa kanya

"Ito ay madali" Carmen sinasagot upang ipaalam sa kanya matapos ang hakbang na "Dahil gusto kong maging isang guro upang ang maaari kong magturo sa lahat ng tao ang tungkol sa mga mismong mundo at sikat na tao na mag-ambag buhay"

"Gusto mo ba ng Video Games?"

"Hindi interesado ... Ngunit bihira ako naglalaro nito sa arcade minsan sa isang linggo, dahil mayroon akong mag-aral mahirap"

"Huwag kang makakuha ng loko sa akin?"

"Okay, okay, maghintay" Carmen ay nagbibigay sa kanya ng tip dahil sa kanyang tanong nagpunta segundo "Una, hindi mo na kailangang sabihin sa akin tungkol sa aking kalagayan sa iyo. Mayroon kang upang sabihin sa akin ang anumang mga kagiliw-giliw na nilalaman. Aking sagot, mabuting kaibigan upang maging direct"

"Bakit mo kailangang maging kumpyansa sa akin?"

"Sinusubukang gumawa ka ng mabuti at tiwala"

Habang Gumball mapigil ang pakikipag-chat Carmen hanggang sa siya ay mabuti sapat na upang matapos ang hakbang na ito, Alan ay lumulutang sa pamamagitan ng upang suriin sa Carmen. Nakita niya ang Carmen may Gumball, pag-alam na maaari silang maging on sa isang bagay

"Ano ang ginagawa Carmen dito sa Gumball?" Alan nagtanong bilang siya dahan-dahan napupunta ng kaunti marinig-magagawang mula sa kanila, hindi siya ay nais na sanhi ng kapahamakan ang kanilang mga sandali

"Ikatlong Hakbang: papuri sa akin" Carmen sinabi bilang siya nagsimula upang makakuha ng interes sa mga Gumball "magpanggap na ako Penny Fitzgerald paggusto sa iyo"

"Well, ito na"Gumball sinabi worriedly at nervously dahil mayroon siyang maging maingat sa mga babae "gusto ko ang iyong antlers dahil ang mga ito ay tulad ng dalawang arm at isang pagtaas ng ulo posing tulad ng isang muscleman upang tumingin magandang sa mga kababaihan. Gayundin, ang iyong mga limbs ay mga espesyal na masyadong payat, ngunit hindi magkano, dahil ang iyong shell siguro nakatago magagandang sa loob. Paano ang tungkol dito, Carmen?"

"Smiled upang mapahanga, Gumball" Carmen Sinubukan hindi upang sabihin sa kanya siya nagmamahal sa kanya "Ano pa?"

"Uh, ang nakuha ko walang" Gumball naubusan ng damdamin tungkol sa Penny

"Paano ang tungkol sa mula sa puso?" Carmen ay nagbibigay ng tip "Hindi ka pakiramdam pagmamahalan"

"Masama ang pakiramdam ko ng kaunti, ito ay mas mahusay na kung gusto ko lagyan ng petsa Penny" Gumball nagsimulang tumanggap ng kasalanan ang kanyang pag-ibig sa kanyang "Panghuli, ako ay medyo sabihin Mahal kita, Carmen" Carmen Nakakuha shocked dahil ang kanilang mga petsa ay maaaring hindi pumunta bilang binalak, na sinasabi nervously

"Ano ...?" Carmen blushed

"Ibig kong sabihin, Penny" Gumball sinubukang refer "Penny, Mahal kita. Sabi ako Penny, hindi ikaw, Carmen" kapag siya ay confessed kanyang pag-ibig sa kanya, Carmen ay hindi mapaglabanan ang tungkol sa mga salita

"Ay naku" Carmen ay hindi sapat lamang tungkol sa kanyang tiwala bilang kanyang sinabi nang hindi nag-iisip "Hindi ko na kailangang sabihin ito ngunit... Ikaapat Hakbang: Halik sa akin" Gumball maging malaki ang kanyang mga mata bilang siya ay tungkol sa halik ng isang babae babae bukod kay Penny (Mula sa 'The Storm'), sa pamamagitan ng kanyang bahagyang pag-abala at pagkalito

"Ano, hindi ako na masama?" Carmen nagtanong sa kalituhan dahil posibleng halik may isang taong maaaring makapinsala sa sinuman tulad ng kanyang kasintahan Alan

"Look, ako nakikilala ng maraming mga babae" Gumball sinabi obliviously sa Carmen bilang alam niya siya ay maaaring maging isang mahusay na guro tungkol sa pakikipag-date, ngunit hindi niya alam mayroon siyang isa pang babae na interesado sa kanya "ako unang kissed kay Penny, dahil ako ay fantasizing tungkol sa akin at sa kanyang magkasama swaying sa buong cosmos. Ngunit kung ang iba pang mga babae ang maaari kong pinagkakatiwalaan na tulad mo, ito ay tulad ng katotohanan" Carmen sighed bilang siya nakuha ng kanyang ulo pababa, halos halik sa kanya

"Minsan... nakapako romantically bawat isa ay maaaring makaabala sa ating sarili halik" Carmen romantically sinabi sa kanya "bihira beses, maaari mong labanan ang pakiramdam ng pag-ibig" bago Gumball Maaaring sabihin kahit ano, Carmen kissed siya sa mga labi bilang Alan Nakakuha shocked tungkol sa kanyang kasintahan pagdaraya sa kanya

Habang Alan nakita sa shock, siya ay naka-on at nakita ang isang matingkad na kayumanggi Prudence Fitzgerald suot ng isang laket hanggang sa nakita niya Gumball at Carmen halik. Prudence gasped nagdadalamhati bilang siya nakita Gumball pagdaraya sa kanyang sa pamamagitan ng paggawa out kasama ang cactus. Bilang Gumball dahan-dahan binuksan ang kanyang mga mata habang itinigil ang halik, siya biglang nakakita habas shocked, panga-drop, at wasak ang puso dahil sa kanilang mga sarili. Ang usang babae nagsimulang dumaloy ang luha sa kanyang mga mata

"Paalam, Gumball" Prudence sinabi brokenheartedly bilang siya ay tumatakbo ang layo mula sa ilang pag-iyak, ang pagpasa sa pamamagitan ng Masami at Molly

"Prudence, teka" Gumball sinubukan upang ihinto ang kanyang mula sa fleeing, ngunit huli na, siya lang nakita ang kanyang wasak ang puso ng kung ano siya ay tapos na sa Carmen, sa sandaling ang cactus babae nakita ang usang babae

"Hindi, hindi ito ang aking pinlano" Carmen surrendered sa kanyang mga bumabagsak na tuhod bilang hindi siya ay sinusubukan upang maging girlfriend ni Gumball, hindi sinusubukang i-ipagkanulo habas

"Bakit?" Gumball tinanong brokenheartedly

"Dahil, kapag ako ay nakikipag-date sa kasanayan sa iyo, ito ay ipagpalagay na maging isang bulag petsa" Carmen ay sumigaw nang walang luha, kapansin-pansing kadukhaan Gumball para sa kapatawaran "Ngunit habas nakita sa amin at bailed nang walang pag-alam tungkol sa mga plano. Hindi ko ay sinusubukan upang maging may sa iyo, nais kong upang makatulong sa iyo upang manalo Penny ni Heart. ako ng paumanhin, Gumball" i-drop siya ng tuhod sa Comfort kanya sa kabila ng kanyang mga bungang-spines

"Ito ay okay, Carmen" Gumball forgave kanyang "Ngayon, mayroon akong sa humihingi ng paumanhin Prudence. Salamat po para sa tulong, at Alan ay nandito. Bye" bilang Gumball lakad ang layo mula sa Carmen, Alan nadama matapat at naunawaan tungkol sa kanilang mga plano bilang siya napupunta sa tabi ng kanyang

"Para saan ba yan, Carmen?" Alan tinanong nang walang pag-aatubili bilang Carmen nakatayo up at pindutin nang matagal ang kanyang string

"Sorry, Alan" Carmen apologized sa lobo "Hinalik ko si Gumball habang pagpunta sa isang pakikipag-date na kasanayan, at ngayon, Prudence ay ayaw na sa akin"

"Kaya, ang lahat ng mga ito ay isang kasanayan?" Alan tinanong Carmen ngunit hindi tumugon "Ito ay okay, ako pa rin ang pag-ibig mo dahil nakita ko sa iyo na may Gumball ang buong oras" bilang siya binabaan ang kanyang sarili sa paghilig sa Carmen, siya kissed kanyang maingat

"Salamat, Alan" Carmen thanked kanya bilang tumingin sila sa Gumball good luck na ayusin ang nasirang puso ni Penny "Pumunta makakuha ng kanya, Gumball"

"Ano ang tungkol sa mga Halik, Carmen?" Alan totoo lang nagtanong sa kanya

"Ang makikita mo, Alan" Carmen ipinaliwanag tungkol sa petsa kasama ang mga pusa "Gumball sinabi sa akin kung paano manalo Penny ng puso, na ang dahilan kung bakit ako pumunta sa isang petsa sa kanya para sa hindi bababa sa 5 Steps"

"Kaya, kung ano ang mga huling hakbang?" Alan itinatanong tungkol sa huling hakbang

"Ikalimang Hakbang: kapatawaran" Carmen sinabi ang mga hakbang, kahit na hindi bilang binalak "Lahat ng ayon sa plano, Alan"

"Pangako upang sabihin sa akin tungkol sa iyong mga plano bago ako makakuha ng mag-pop sarili ko" sinabi Alan bilang siya inilarawan tungkol sa kanilang mga Halik "Iyong halik kay Gumball ay bahagyang selos"

"Ito ay okay, nakita mo ang lahat ng mga plano kasama ang" Carmen ipinangako cross-puso, pagkatapos ay kapatawaran "Couple pa rin tayo?"

"Siyempre" Alan sumang-ayon bilang siya hugged kanyang string at umaasa "Umaasa ako Prudence ay patawarin Gumball at ikaw"

"Oo, Umaasa ako na" Carmen worriedly sinabi bilang Gumball ay humihingi ng paumanhin sa mabuting pagpapasiya tungkol sa kanilang mga petsa, ngayon nila nakita walang laman pagkatapos Gumball tumakas upang mahanap si Prudence Fitzgerald

**Will Prudence ever forgave Carmen about kissing Gumball?**

-The Watterson House, 3:00PM-

Sa Gumball at Darwin ni House, Gumball ay sa kanyang bedroom calling Prudence Fitzgerald para sa isang paghingi ng tawad. Siya naglalagay ang telepono sa kanyang tainga, beeping upang makakuha ng contact sa taong siya ay pagtawag sa. Kapag may isang taong nagsasalita, beeping ang tumigil

"Ay Prudence dito, mayroon akong upang makipag-usap sa kanya?" Gumball hiningi na Prudence's Ina, siya ay tumugon tahimik dahil sa ang telepono lamang sa pagpapadala ng tunog na kanyang tainga "Salamat, Mrs. Fitzgerald" kapag siya naghintay para sa Prudence, siya ay sa wakas ay nagsalita sa Gumball

"Kumusta, Gumball" kapag siya ay narinig Prudence 's boses, siya sa wakas ay nadama hinalinhan na siya ay hindi galit sa kanya

"Prudence, salamat sa diyos nandito ka" Gumball sinabi "Look, nais kong ipaliwanag sa iyo ng isang bagay"

"Hindi mo na kailangang magsinungaling" ang usang babae nagambala, bahagyang galit dahil sa ang Halik "Ikaw at Carmen ay aktwal na pakikipag-date, tama?"

"Hindi, kami ay talagang sa isang pakikipag-date na kasanayan. Ka ba umiiyak bago tumawag?"

"Hindi, ako aliwin aking sarili mula sa pag-iyak. At bakit hindi sabihin sa iyo ng isang bagay na una?"

"Look, ako ay talagang paumanhin. Hindi ko alam kung bakit ko sinabi 'gustong-gusto ko ang Carmen' habang nakikipag-date sa mga bagay-bagay na kasanayan?"

"Dahil ikaw ay isang taong ay higit pa sa isang manok na tatanong kay Penny out?" Darwin nagambala sa Gumball bilang siya ay biglang sa kanyang gilid

"Iyon kaya paulit-ulit na" Gumball impressively sinabi sa Darwin, pagkatapos ay sumangguni sa pag-abala "Ako nagulat na hindi ko nakita ito darating" siya'y sumipa ang binti ni Darwin, at isda ang ginawa ng isang maling ilipat upang matakpan Gumball

"Gumball, hindi ako umiiyak dahil nakita ko sa iyo halik sa Carmen" Prudence forgave, na nagpapaliwanag kung bakit siya ay sumigaw "ako umiiyak dahil ang isip ko sinabi sa akin ng isang bagay. Aking koneksyon sa iyo ay kaya malapit sa akin, ako ngayon paggusto sa iyo "sa una, Gumball ay hindi makakuha ng kung ano ang kanyang sinabi

"Kahulugan?" Gumball nagtanong sa kanya sa kalituhan

"Para sa maikling" Prudence sighed at ipinahayag, na nagsisimula sa ngiti "Mayroon akong romantikong damdamin para sa iyo, Gumball" pusa ang nakuha ko ngayon, ngunit Darwin ay pa rin sa kanyang bahagi para sa ilang mga dahilan

"Maaari mo pa dito?" Gumball nagtanong sa kalituhan sa kanyang mga kapatid na lalaki

"Was ito ang aking punto upang umalis?" Darwin nagtanong innocently sa kanya, na nagbibigay ng isang nalilitong pagtingin sa kanya "Iyong point" bilang siya ay tungkol sa hakbang ang layo, Gumball sinabi

"Talaga, kailangan ko ang iyong tulong"

"Okay, dude. Subukan ito" Darwin sinabi bilang siya whispered ang plano sa kanyang mga tainga, murmuring hindi marinig ito mula sa Prudence

Ano Darwin whispered ay isang napakahusay na plano. Pagkatapos nagtatapos ang lihim na usapan, Gumball shook yes at naka tumawag sa Prudence

"Prudence, tungkol sa kung paano ..." Gumball nagsalita ang plano sa kanyang "Pupunta tayo sa GameZone?"

"Oo naman, Gumball" ang usang babae sa wakas ay sinabi normal "Bibigyan kita ng pahintulot na ang aking ina"

"Uy, Prudence" Darwin greeted sa kanya, tinatanong kung siya at Carrie at may "Siguro Carrie at ako ay maaaring dumating din?"

"Oo naman, Darwin" ang usang babae sumang-ayon sa Darwin ng kahilingan "Ang higit pa, Masmasaya yan"

"Oo, okay" Gumball calmed ang kaguluhan, ang pagtakda ng oras "Tomorrow sa 2:00?"

"Oo naman" Prudence sumang-ayon, na nagtatapos ang kabanata "Tomorrow sa 02:00." ang usang babae ay hindi naniniwala na siya ay pagpunta sa makipag-hangout sa Gumball, kaya ang kanyang mga kaibigan, Darwin at Carrie

**Wakas ng Ikalimang Kabanata (Susunod na Kabanata: Gumball, Prudence, Darwin, at Carrie ay naglalaro ng arcade sa GameZone)**


	6. GameZone

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Fantasy Violence and Mild Language)**

**Ang Magandang Babae (Gumball and Penny's Feelings, Orihinal na Pamagat: Ang Allergy)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball Characters

**Main Character:** Gumball at Prudence

**Supporting Character:** Darwin, Carmen, at Alan (Last Two are supporting until the end)

**Tandaan**: Ang kuwento na ito ay magbabago Species ni Prudence nang walang kanyang shell pagkatapos ng Season Three Episode premieres 'Ang Shell'. Hanggang pagkatapos, ang kanyang species ay usang babae, babaeng kamukhang-mukha ng usa.

**Ikaanim na Kabanata: GameZone**

-GameZone-

GameZone ay pinaka kapana-panabik na arcade Elmore sa pamamagitan ng iba't ibang mga tema sa bawat buwan. Sa buwang ito, ang arcade ay Sports pagbabalatkayo kung saan pinaka-arcade ay ang lahat tungkol sa sports tulad ng, Baseball, Basketball, atbp Ito ay may dalawang kuwarto, binubuo 'Gantimpala Room at Arcade Room'

-Arcade Room, 2:00PM-

Sa GameZone, Gumball, Prudence, Darwin, at Carrie hinahanap sa paligid ng pinakamahusay na arcade ng Elmore. Kahit saan nila mahanap ang halos isang daang Arcade Game, tulad ng kebab manlalaban, Space Invaders, atbp

"Kaya, kung ano ang tingin mo?" Gumball hilingin sa iyo na ang mga ito para sa pagsusuri ng lugar

"Taya ko ito ay kahanga-hangang" Prudence sinusuri, Carrie at Darwin murmured ang parehong sagot

"Kaya, bakit kinuha mo ang lugar na ito?" Carrie nagtanong sa Gumball bilang magtungo ang mga ito sa ibaba ng hagdan upang galugarin ang paligid ng center

"Kami ay ginamit upang maglaro ng mga game arcade doon" Gumball ipinaliwanag tungkol sa kanyang nakaraang may Darwin dito "Ngunit pagkatapos ng Darwin at binili ko ang video game console, hindi namin na-i-play doon ngayon"

"Ang mga laro na gusto namin ay kebab manlalaban. Mo batang babae ay nais na ito kapag-play namin ang" Darwin sinabi sa kanila, heading sa Seksyon Space Invaders

"Maglaro ako doon sa aking mga makamulto rivals likod bago mag-enroll ako Elmore Junior High" Carrie remembered kanyang flashback sa GameZone, tatlumpung manlalaro ay ngayon play 'Space Invaders' "Ang mga kalalakihan ay mabaliw kung sila ay pagpunta sa duels nang walang anumang dahilan mula sa mga biktima, mag-ingat sa kanila "habang ang lahat ay marinig ang impormasyon tungkol sa mga Gamer nananakot, Gumball biglang Uusog sa isang taong pisikal na

Ang mga estranghero ay bumaba ng 30 Token sa epekto sa Gumball, Carrie Nakakuha shocked habang Prudence at Darwin ay walang mga ideya kung sino ay nakakaranas ng isang tao hanggang sa nagsalita

"Whoa, aba, aba" ang mga asul na oso inalipusta "Sino ano ba ang nasaan ka, Big-Head Cat?" ang berdeng oso kinuha ang mga asul na oso ang mga token upang maiwasan ang pagnanakaw

"Hey! Ito sa iyo kung sino-" Bilang Gumball nakatayo up bago siya tapusin ang kanyang mga salita, siya ay manhid bilang sila magkasalubong gaming ang nananakot ng GameZone

"Kami ay ang Rob Brothers" Ang bughaw na ipinakilala sa ang lahat-ng-oso trio, na nagbibigay sa mga pangalan sa kanila "Ako si Robin, narito si Robert at Robby" Robin ay ang Blue Bear, Robert ay ang Green Bear, at Robby ay ang Lila Bear

"Yo!"

"Sinabi ko sa iyo na mag-ingat sa kanila!" Carrie pagalit upang mapaalalahanan Gumball, ang lalaki remembered ang ghost batang babae

"Ah, Carrie" Robert greeted katakut-takot "tandaan mo sa amin, hindi ba?"

"Ah, Ano oo" Carrie sinabi sa pag-abala "Alalahanin mo lamang impostor sa akin kapag ako Hinahamon Robin? Ako pa rin sa aking ulo tungkol dito"

"Sino ang mga natalo mga kaibigan?" Robby nagtanong sa Carrie kung sino sila

"Gumball, Darwin, Prudence, at-" Bago Gumball tapos, Robert nagambala

"Laktawan upang Carrie. Mo Uusog amin, magbabayad ka sa amin" bilang Robert ay pagpunta sa Punch kanya, ngunit Prudence nababantayan Gumball tulad ng hindi siya ay nais karahasan sa mga pampublikong lugar

"Hindi patas. Gumball ay hindi ibig sabihin na mauntog ka" Prudence defended, pagkatapos ay naisip na tulad ng trio ay tulad ng Tina at Jamie bilang nananakot _"O... ang mga ito ay tulad sina Tina at Jamie tulad ng kung paano Gumball at malampasan sa pagtakbo ko mula sa kanila"_

"Fine, hindi namin kailangan makipag-away" Robert nawala mula sa Prudence 's pagtatanggol, at may hamon "Ngunit, Paano ang tungkol sa isang laro ng Space Invaders Battle?"

"Ikaw up para dito?" Robby hiniling sa kanila kung sila ay pumunta para sa kanilang mga hamon

"Fine" Carrie tinanggap dahil siya ay walang pagpipilian "Hamon Tinanggap"

"Carrie, kung ano ang iyong ginagawa?" Darwin nagtanong sa kanya sa kalituhan

"Pagkatiwalaan ako sa mga ito, Darwin" Carrie whispered sa kanya, at sila pumunta sa Seksyon Space Invaders upang labanan ang Rob Brothers sa laro

Sa counter laro, Ang Rob Brothers ay pakikipaglaban Gumball, Darwin, at Prudence face-to-harapin nang hiwalay sa mga Space Invaders counter Battle. Ang screen ay tumingin ang layo mula sa bawat isa upang ipaalam sa dalawang manlalaro makipagkumpetensya magkasama

"Oo, tatlong round" Robert-set up ang mga patakaran ng paglaban "Ikaw at Ako, Gumball. Robby at Darwin. At, Robin at ang pilay batang babae sungay ng usa ay hiwalay ang pagpunta sa labanan sa bawat isa sa mga counter sa loob ng 2 minuto"

"Itigil ang pagtawag sa akin na" Prudence rudely sinabi sa Robert "Tatalunan kita" bilang siya swears na kailangan niya talunin siya, Gumball mapaalalahanan na siya ay hindi magandang sa ito laro

"Ngunit, Prudence. Ikaw ay hindi mahusay sa laro na ito"

"Eksakto" bilang kanyang sinabi, siya patak para sa kanyang ulo sa pagkabigo, Robby at Robin snickered

"Carrie, Six Token. Mangyaring" Robin demanded

"Fine" Carrie sighed sa pag-abala, na nagbibigay sa 3 mga token para sa bawat isa sa mga side "Ngunit lamang ng isang shot, Kailangan ko ito para sa aking mga kaibigan" bilang siya ay nakapasa sa mga token sa Rob Brothers, at Gumball, Darwin, at Prudence, sila ay nagpapasalamat para sa kanilang mga karibal upang bigyan ito

"Salamat" Robin thanked Carrie, siya sa kamay ang layo mula sa kanila at pumunta malapit sa mga kaibigan niya

"Guys, magbayad ng pansin sa kung ano ang kanilang ginagawa sa iyo" Carrie gagawin ng isang kalamangan sa kanila upang manalo laban sa Rob Brothers madali "Maaari silang linlangin ka, ang mga ito ay isang trio ng katamtaman gamer ng Space Invaders, at alam nila ang combo breaker "

"Nakuha ko" Gumball sumang-ayon, ay sumangguni sa kanyang mga kasamahan sa koponan "makikita namin nang hiwalay gawin ito sa huling mga segundo, okay?"

"Ready?" Robby tinanong lahatan sa kanila, Gumball, Prudence, at Darwin ipasok ang kanilang mga barya sa laro bilang ang laro ay nagsisimula sa '2P Battle Mode'

"Hayaan ang laro magsimula!" Robert tinatawag na, simula ng laro ng koponan din

In this conflict, it is Gumball VS Robert, Darwin VS Robby, and Prudence VS Robin. Space Invaders Battle is an arcade game competing in First-Person Sci-Fi Shooting Game.

At the first battle with Gumball and Robert, Gumball's Spaceship saw the enemy's spaceship as it shoots on him. It was Robert's Spaceship as Gumball moves the joystick to fly away from it, Robert accurately shoots Gumball but can't because of his finesse moves. Gumball fight back with his lasers at Robert. They immediately shoot together face-to-face until Gumball and Robert are critical HP from their spaceships, only one can survive and win. Gumball smirked and the enemy's spaceship fled from his spaceship. As for Gumball who has most accuracy on shooting games, he finishes Robert's spaceship with a laser. Gumball Wins in this conflict.

Darwin and Robby battle together in an Infinity Gene Game. Robby take controls of the invaders while Darwin tries to stop the invasion. With his adept skills, he destroyed most of the waves until the fifth time. At the fifth wave, a big monster destroyed two of Darwin's lives. Darwin tried to defeat the monster but the monster blast a laser, Robby wins in this conflict.

"Paumanhin, dude" Darwin apologized sa Gumball, siya ay nawala sa Robby "Naubusan ang mga buhay ko"

"Ito ay okay, Darwin" Carrie forgave, ito ay ang tamang bagay sa katotohanan "Buti na, Si Prudence ay ang aming huling pagkakataon" ano ang kanyang sinabi shocks Gumball at Darwin

"Kanino siya ay hindi alam kung paano i-play ang laro!" Carrie, Darwin, at sinabi Gumball magkasama bilang Prudence labanan laban sa Robin

"Huwag mag-alala, guys" Prudence ay sumangguni sa mga ito, na nagpapakita ng mga tutorial ng laro "Ang laro ay nagbibigay sa akin ang tutorial"

"Oo" Carrie mapaalalahanan sa kanyang "Ngunit si Robin talaga ay ang pinakamahusay na diskarte upang matalo ka, kahit na ikaw ay isang Newbie" ang usang babae gasped at siya ay may upang maging seryoso sa paglalaro ng mga laro

Prudence and Robin doesn't battle together. Instead, they have to get the highest score in the original Space Invaders. Robin kept raising his score while Prudence struggled to reach the score. At the tenth level, Prudence finally got an upgrade for her spaceship as she blasts every enemy on the live for a few levels. At the twentieth level, Robby's game is over with a score of 345000. Prudence struggled and passed through the twentieth level with a score of 342040

"Kaya mo yan, Prudence" Gumball cheered sa Prudence sa bigyan ng lakas at pag-asa "Maaari mong gawin ito"

At the twenty-first level, enemies are dropping faster to the player lines, Prudence's strategy is to blast the nearest enemy she can fight. Right until the twenty-third level, she only has one life left to get through 345000. Insofar, she only has a score of 340000

_"Ito ay masama"_ Prudence naisip tungkol sa malakas na ulan "Kapag natalo ako sa laro na yan, hindi na kami makakuha ng reputasyon mula kay Robin" bilang siya ay maingat na kinokontrol ng sasakyang pangalangaang nang walang anumang pag-aapura, siya ay nakakita ng isang multiplier sa laro para sa maaari niyang gamitin ito upang pumasa sa pamamagitan ng 345,000

She uses the multiplier and started to shoot enemies with haste. But at the last enemy of the level, it contact physically to the ship as it is destroyed. Prudence's Game is over with a score of 345050.

Gumball at Darwin cheered victoriously kay Prudence habang natalo ang karibal ni Carrie

"Ang galing mo, Prudence" Carrie congratulated "Alam mo na kung paano i-play ang game na yan"

"Salamat" Prudence thanked sa Carrie, naka-on din sa Gumball "Ngunit hindi ko maaaring nagawa ito nang walang si Gumball" nila sa isang kisap-mata isa't-isa bilang mga Rob Brothers tanggapin ang pagkatalo

"Ang galing mo" Robin clapped congratulating sa kanila "Hindi masama para sa isang Big-Head Cat" Gumball narinig na biro bago, siya inaangkin na ito ay ang kanyang mga lumang kaibigan

"Teka, naalam mo ba ako?" Gumball nagtanong sa kanya

"Oo, ginamit namin upang maging kaibigan sa elementarya" Robby nasagot sa Gumball

"Uy, Rob Brothers" Gumball greeted para sa kanilang friendly na muling pagsasama-sama "Nice upang makita mo ang" Prudence at Carrie naka isa't isa tulad ng hindi nila alam na sila Gumball ng lumang mga kaibigan

-Gantimpala Room, 3:30PM-

Sa Gantimpala Room, Gumball, Prudence, Darwin, at Carrie ay kumakain kasama ng kanilang mga meryenda kasama ang Rob Brothers. Ang mga ito ay masaya na makakuha ng mahusay na premyo sa dulo ng kanilang mga oras ng laro. Gumball at Prudence ay kumakain ng Ice Cream sandwich magkasama habang pahinga ang kumain ng mga pagkain

"Kaya, kung Carrie ay isang ghost" Robin nagtanong sa Gumball mga kaibigan ni "Paano dumating siya ay maaaring kumain ng anumang bagay tulad na?"

"Palagi Ito ay gusto na" Carrie Tumugon habang kumakain siya pagkain "Pagkatapos kong matuklasan ang isang bagong damdamin mula sa Darwin, ako nagsimula sa pakiramdam, ugnay, at kumain sa alinman sa aking damdamin mayroon ako"

"Carrie at ko pa mga kaibigan para sa isang oras" Darwin sinabi habang ang kanyang mga mata ay nasa kanyang "Dahil ang kanyang pag-aalaga sa akin, mayroon akong upang pakialam tungkol sa kanyang buhay pati na rin"

"Ako lang natutuwa ka guys ay nagbago para sa isang mahabang oras" Gumball pinapahalagahan para sa kanyang mga lumang kaibigan upang baguhin

"Paano dumating?" Prudence confusingly nagtanong sa Gumball

"Ang Rob Brothers ay ang pinakamahusay na mga manlalaro ng GameZone" Gumball ipinaliwanag "Sila ay nakatanggap ng mga parangal sa paglalaro sa anumang mga kumpetisyon sa paglalaro. Sila ay mahusay sa kumpetisyon dahil maaari nilang maging mapagkumpitensya bilang naisip ko na"

"Wow, tulad ng mabuting kaibigan" Prudence naisip hindi naghahanap ang layo mula sa Gumball, siya Alam niya ay may isang bagay na sabihing "Kaya, Gumball. Ang Fountain Square Mukhang maganda sa hapon at Nais kong sumama sa akin"

"Oo naman, kahit anong oras na gusto mong" Gumball ay hindi mag-atubiling upang gabayan siya bilang iwanan nila lahat ng tao nag-iisa "Bye, everyone" bilang iwanan nila ang arcade, ang Rob Brothers, Darwin, at Carrie

"Bye, Darwin. Ikaw din, Carrie" Robin at ang kanyang kapatid na lalaki sa kaliwa nang walang anumang matapang na damdamin "Tingnan muli sa amin? Babalik kami sa palo-a-taling" bilang mag-iwan sila nang magkasama sa palo-a-taling, at Carrie Darwin ay nag-iisa at sila blushed tulad ng maaari nilang pakiramdam ang kanilang mga sandali embracing

"Dapat ba naming bumalik paglalaro ng mga laro?" Darwin tinanong sa ghost, na nagbibigay sa isang Carrie maghagikgik sa kanya

"Nope" Carrie tumugon bilang siya mabilis kissed Darwin sa mga labi, siya sa kamay ang layo upang ipaalam sa kanya lahi "lahi ka sa sampal-a-taling"

"Bumalik, Huwag mag-iwan sa akin" Sinabi ni Darwin habang siya nagpatakbo upang mahuli Carrie "Mahal kita, Carrie" kung ano ang sinabi niya blushes Carrie, patakbuhin sila Larry nakaraan Needlemeyer sino ay tapos na ang pag-alis ng wet sign palapag

"Hey! Walang tumatakbo sa-" Larry sinubukan upang balaan, huli na "Huwag kailanman-isip, ang mga ito ay lamang ang mga bata" niya pinapansin ang mga ito vandalizing mga panuntunan (Bawal Tumatakbo sa Arcade)

-Fountain Square, 3:50PM-

Sa city square na may fountain, Gumball at Prudence ay upo doon dahil ang usang babae ay pagod ng paglalakad sa paligid ng lungsod. Gumball at Prudence's relasyon bilang mga kaibigan ay dumating sa pagwawakas dahil sila nakapunta mga kaibigan para sa isang mahabang panahon

"Salamat sa nagha-hang out kasama ko, Gumball" Prudence sinabi mapasalamat sa Gumball "ako ay kaya masaya tungkol sa pagkakaroon ng masaya sama-sama"

"Alam ko, Prudence. Siguro dapat naming magpahinga dito bago kami umuwi" Gumball sinabi bilang siya ay nakapatong sa tabi kanya, nagsimula siyang upang ipaliwanag kung maaari niyang sabihin sa Penny tungkol sa kanyang mga damdamin para sa usang babae "Hindi ko alam kung ano Kukuha ako upang sabihin kung sabihin sa Penny tungkol sa kung magkano ang mayroon akong mga damdamin para sa iyo. Ito ay tulad ng isang double buhay ng isang tao pakikipag-usap sa akin..."

"Hindi ko kailanman malalaman kung ano ang reaksyon ko kung ako malaman na kung ano ako nagha-hang out May babaguhin pagkamakaako. Tulad darn ito, Prudence! Hindi ko ma-ipaliwanag tungkol sa aking mga damdamin sa Penny. Nais kong maunawaan mo na ngayon" Prudence naunawaan tungkol sa Gumball ng paliwanag, hindi siya maaaring tumagal ng kanyang pagkakakilanlan ngayon

Paniniwala tungkol sa Penny ng aksidente, Prudence ay may isang lihim na sa kanyang bahagi. Ito ay tungkol sa kanyang buhay bilang isang batang babae na may isang shell ng mani. Hindi niya maaaring walang kalaman-laman ang pagkakaiba sa ngayon bilang siya ay kunin ang mga hindi mabuting samahan sa pamamagitan ng pagsasalita sa pusa

"Gumball, alam ko kami naging kaibigan sa loob ng mahabang panahon" Prudence daglian ng inilarawan sa Gumball, siya ay nagsimula upang makakuha ng nerbiyos at whimpering sa takot tungkol sa kanyang saloobin bilang kabanata ay nagtatapos ang "Nakatanggap ako ng isang bagay upang sabihin sa iyo."

**Wakas ng Ikaanim na Kabanata (Susunod na Kabanata: Gumball at Prudence ang lahat ng mag-isa ngayon sa Fountain, Prudence ay sa wakas pagpunta upang sabihin sa isang lihim sa Gumball Huling Kabanata ng Story. Makakaapekto ba ang maging ang pinakamahabang kabanata sa pamamagitan ng bilang ng salita...)**


	7. Ang Rebelasyon

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Fantasy Violence and Mild Language)**

**Ang Magandang Babae (Gumball and Penny's Feelings, Orihinal na Pamagat: Ang Allergy)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball Characters

**Main Character:** Gumball at **Penny/Prudence (Walang Shell)**

**Supporting Character:** Darwin, Carmen, at Alan (Last Two are supporting until the end)

**Tandaan**: Ang kuwento na ito ay magbabago Species ni Prudence nang walang kanyang shell pagkatapos ng Season Three Episode premieres 'Ang Shell'. Hanggang pagkatapos, ang kanyang species ay usang babae, babaeng kamukhang-mukha ng usa.

**Huling Kabanata: Ang Rebelasyon (Katapusan)**

-Fountain Square, 3:55PM- (Ipinagpatuloy mula sa Ikaanim na Kabanata)

Patuloy na mula sa kung saan Prudence sa wakas confessed sa Gumball ng kung sino siya ay, sa wakas Gumball Nakakuha kanyang tainga malawak na malaman ang kanyang sikreto. Ang usang babae whimpered, sa wakas na inilalantad ang kanyang lihim sa Gumball

"Hindi ako si Prudence Fitzgerald. Ako ay si Penny Fitzgerald, ako ang magandang usang babae!" Gumball ay nagulat na Prudence Fitzgerald ay Penny Fitzgerald lahat kasama

"Ikaw..." Gumball recalled ang pangalan sa whimpering usang babae "Penny Fitzgerald?"

"Oo, Tama ka" Penny sa wakas confessed sa kanya na may luha ng kaliga-ligaya dahil sa wakas siya ay maunawaan na siya ay pagtatago ng kanyang sarili mula sa kanya ang lahat ng mga kasama

"Penny Fitzgerald" Gumball recalled muli bilang siya hugged kanya romantically "Naisip ko na hindi ko maaaring makita kang muli"

"Ako din, Gumball" Penny Tumugon ng "Dahil hindi ko nais mong malaman na ako ay isang babae usa" siya tumigil sa kanyang hugging, nakangiting dahil ang usang babae siya ay nakikipag-hang out kasama ang lahat ay Penny Fitzgerald

"Penny. Bakit ikaw ay natatakot ng pagtatago ng iyong katawan mula sa sinumang iba pa?" Gumball nagtanong ng ilang mga katanungan sa kanyang "Ito ba ay dahil ang isang tao ay matawa sa iyo?"

"Ito ay totoo" Penny nasagot, nadama napapahiya ng hindi nagsasabi sa kanyang mga lihim na mas maaga "hindi ko nais upang ipagbigay-alam sa lahat ng tao na ako ay isang babae usa. Lalo na sa iyo, Gumball"

"Penny, kung bakit Gusto ko matawa sa iyo kung ikaw ay pinaka-interes batang babae na kailanman ako nakikilala?"

"Dahil hindi ko nais upang ipagbigay-alam sa sinuman Isa akong katatawanan" Penny, na ngayon ay isang usang babae, ay nagsasabi sa kanyang mga flashback tungkol sa kanyang katawan nang walang isang shell "Ito nagsimula bago ako ay ginawa masaya sa elementarya. Ginamit ko upang mabuhay nang wala ang aking shell, ito ay cool na at isang magandang kapana-panabik na araw upang makita ang aking mga kapitbahay. Isang araw, kapag ako unang pumunta sa elementarya, isang batang lalaki na bullied sa akin tulad ng 'Ako ay isang usang babae na may antlers.' Karamihan sa mga kalalakihan at ilang mga batang babae pagtawanan ako dahil inisip nila na "Ako lamang ng living batang babae na may antlers." Antlers ay medyo isang lalaki 'na tampok para sa usa, ngunit ako ay ipinanganak na may ito. "

"Iyon ang dahilan kung bakit, aking pamilya na ginawa ng isang malaking shell. Ang shell magsuot kami ay isang pamilya gamit na pinagnunuan dahil walang sinuman ay maaaring malaman kung ano ang species tayo, ako din ay nasusuot ito dahil naisip ko na ito ay makakatulong sa akin upang maiwasan ang pananakot sa akin. Ito ay nagtrabaho at ako ay nagpasya na magsuot ito para sa aking buhay hanggang sa aking ama bumangga sa paglipas ng sa akin, iyon ay kung saan mo nakita ang aking lihim tungkol sa aking katawan nang walang isang shell" pagkatapos ng kanyang kuwento natapos na, Gumball natanto ang kuwento tungkol ang nakaraan ni Penny Fitzgerald

"Kaya, na ang dahilan kung bakit hindi mo nais na malaman kung ikaw ay isang usang babae" Gumball summarized ang dahilan kung bakit Penny Hindi lumalabas ang kanyang magandang katawan "isang biktima ka sa naging bullied noon elementarya, tama?"

"Alam ko" Penny remembered at sinabi tungkol sa kanyang nakasira tungkol sa kanyang peanut shell "Matapos ka nawala kahapon, nagkaroon ng problema tungkol sa aking shell"

**Penny's Flashback (Penny's POV and I cannot translate in Filipino)**

-Elmore Hospital, 3:45PM-

I was worried I told to Gumball about my alter ego. My sister offered me a bottle of water because I was thirty as the bandage doctor came in for diagnosis

"So, is there any injuries my daughter suffered?" My father asked to him

"We have good and bad news" The doctor said the good news "Your daughter's pelvic injury caused a minor effect on the bones. Your daughter will be fine by the next day"

"What about the bad news, doctor?" I asked to him

"We can't fix your shell, Miss Fitzgerald" The doctor replied, I can't believe my shell is broken and it cannot be fixed

"But why, doctor?" My mother asked, worried because someone will make fun of me "Is there something wrong about it?"

"The shell can only brace a severe accident like her recently. The only solution is to remove your daughter's shell so we can fix it without any hassle" the doctor's idea made me worried about my body without a shell

"Penny, are you naked without your shell?" My mother asked to me

I noticed I was wearing clothes, it is green and blue shirt, and orange skirt. Gumball reminded me about wearing something without my shell, it was a relief but I hope Gumball

"No, mom" I answered to my mother, then turned to the doctor "I was wearing clothes while I was with Gumball and Darwin. How long will it take to fix my shell?"

"Unfortunately, apart from the time you make the shell, it will take a month to fix it" Doctor answered as the bad news went worse "Are you okay without it?" it was a hard decision, I frowned and couldn't decide if I can live without my shell or not

At the end, I decided to live without it because the doctor will fix my shell someday

**End of Flashback (Third Person View)**

-Fountain Square, 4:00PM-

"Ang mga doktor sinabi sa akin tungkol sa aking shell" Penny nagsimula umiiyak dahil ang kanyang shell ay hindi maaaring mabilis na naayos "Hindi na ito maaaring maayos para sa isang linggo, mayroon akong upang mabuhay nang hindi para sa isang buwan. Nagagalak akong isang kakila-kilabot na tao, Gumball" nahihiya para Gumball na alam ang kanyang malakas na ulan, Gumball nagsimula sa pagiging matapat at uri sa Penny

"Ikaw ay hindi isang kakila-kilabot na tao" Gumball comforted kanyang takot "Ikaw ay maganda at espesyal tulad ako, sinubukan ko na sinasabi sa iyo tungkol sa isang mahabang panahon"

"Hindi pa ito lang, Gumball" Penny nagtanong sa kanya tungkol sa isang bagay na hindi niya masagot "Paano kung ang mga doktor ay hindi maaaring ayusin ang aking shell?"

"Huwag maging dramatic, Penny. Sila ay ayusin ang iyong mga shell, I hope they will. Ako ay ginawa masyadong masaya. Look, ako ay ipinanganak na may isang pangit mukha doktor bago naayos ang aking pangit na mukha. Ako ay din ginawa masaya sa elementarya bago matugunan ako sa iyo, dahil lamang mayroon akong isang malaking ulo ay hindi nangangahulugan na kahit na sino ay mapoot lamang sa akin sa pamamagitan ng pananakot "

"Ano ang ibig mong sabihin?" Penny nagtanong sa kanya matapat

"Wala akong pakialam kung pupuntahan ko sabihin 'Ikaw ang usang babae na may antlers' o lamang gumawa ng nakatutuwang" Gumball ipinaliwanag bilang tungkol siya ay sabihin ng isang bagay na "Ikaw ay higit sa isang matalik na kaibigan ko maaaring bilangin sa iyo. gusto kong tanggapin ang kasalanan ng isang bagay, Penny "

"Oo naman, Gumball. Ano ito?" sa unang maaari niyang sabihin sa Penny paano niya nararamdaman, ngunit walang ang kanyang shell, siya nakakaramdam ng nerbiyos at ang-ang mga salita para sa

"Ito ay..." Gumball sa wakas sinabi "Penny Fitzgerald, Mahal kita!" Si Penny gasped sa kaliga-ligaya dahil ang kanyang kaibigan na nagmamahal sa kanya, hindi siya ay umaasa ito

Gumball nadama napahiya tungkol sa kanyang pag-amin sa kanya. Penny blushed at hugging sa kanya romantically bilang ang mga ito ay higit sa mga kaibigan magpakailanman, Gumball smiled para sa kanyang mga kaibigan upang maunawaan ang kanyang mga damdamin

"Ako din, Mahal kita, Gumball" Penny whispered pagkatapos hugging, Gumball ay pagpunta sa handugan Penny ngunit siya ay isa pang ideya

"Mayroon akong isang bagay na magbigay sa iyo. Ito ay isang-" Bago Gumball natapos ang kanyang pangungusap, Penny ang usang babae humalik si Gumball sa labi nang walang anumang takot sa kanyang isip. Gumball ay hindi umaasa sa kanyang mga halik masyado, kaya siya kissed kanyang likod at tikman magkasama

Off-Key (aka lugar) mula sa fountain, Si Molly at Little Sister ni Penny ay sa pamamagitan ng paglalakad ang fountain bilang nakita nila ilang mga halik. Little Sister ni Penny ay pagkayamot habang Molly ay hindi mag-atubiling upang tumingin

"Bakit si Penny at Gumball ay humahalik?" Little Sister ni Penny sinabi kay Molly bilang ilang mga tumigil sa halik nang walang kahit na nakikita ang mga ito

"Hindi ko alam" Molly nasagot normal, pagpapaalam sa kanyang pumunta ang layo mula sa kanila upang ang kanilang mga sandali "Alam mo ito kapag lumaki ka na"

"Buti na, sila ay nagkakaroon ng isang romantikong oras" ang maliit na peanut smiled habang ang mga batang babae ang pumasa sa pamamagitan ng Darwin at Carrie, na nagsasabi tungkol sa Gumball at Prudence's/Penny's Romantic Time

Darwin at Carrie Nakita Gumball at Penny nakapako isa't isa romantically bilang sila tumakip

"Iyon ay isang mahusay na oras, kayong dalawa" Gumball at Penny narinig Carrie, naka-on sa goldpis at ghost ang "Ano ang isang mahusay na unang halik ka dalawang mayroon, Prudence"

"Walang anuman" Penny sinabi, ngayon ay nakakakuha ng hanggang sa umuwi "Sa pamamagitan ng ang paraan, hindi ako Prudence. Ako Penny Fitzgerald" Darwin at Carrie laughed sa pagtanto, kahit hindi sila sa paggawa ng masaya ng kanyang

"Taong masyadong maselan sa pananamit, ikaw ay naniwala sa amin na siya ay isa pang babae?" Darwin nagtanong sa kanyang mga kapatid na lalaki

"Hindi ito tungkol sa aking plano, ginawa niya ito up" Gumball nasagot ang kanyang tanong "Ikaw guys patawarin kanya, tama?"

"Bakit gusto naming sabihin walang? Siyempre kami patawarin mo, Penny" Carrie forgave sa Penny bilang sila ay heading tahanan "Halika sa, Sabihin umuwi" bilang ang mga ito ay maigsing tahanan, kasama ang Darwin at Carrie, Penny at Gumball smiled isa't isa may hawak na mga kamay magkasama

"Ako ay kaya masaya tungkol sa kung paano Gumball Alam na akong isang usang babae. Kahit na hindi sa akin ang aking shell, maaari ko pa rin sarili ko" Penny naisip, pag-aaral ng isang aralin tungkol sa ang buong kuwento. Hindi mahalaga sa ngayon kung siya ay Penny Fitzgerald o Prudence Fitzgerald, maaari niyang panatilihin ang kanyang baguhin pagkamakaako... para sa ngayon

-Elmore Junior High, 08:00-

Sa Elmore Junior High, mga mag-aaral sa Bb. Unggol ni Silid-aralan ay impressed ng bagong hitsura Penny nang hindi kanyang shell at tungkol sa Prudence Fitzgerald ay Penny. Lahat ng tao na ginawa ng isang sorpresa para sa Penny Fitzgerald bilang siya ay bubukas ang pinto. Saging Joe, Tobias, Gumball, at Leslie-pop ilang konfeti sa kanyang hitsura bilang sila Cheer lahatan

"Maligayang Bati, Penny Fitzgerald!"

Matipid na ngayon ang kaliga-ligaya dahil ang kanyang mga kaibigan ay hindi makalimutan ang kanyang ikalabintatlo kaarawan. Para sa anumang paraan, Gumball ay medyo mas luma sa Penny, sa kabila ng mayroon sila ang parehong edad, ang kanilang mga petsa ng panganganak ay magkaiba. Gumball nag-aalok ng kanyang naroroon sa kanya, ito ay ang kanyang laket na kung saan ay may dalawang mga larawan ng Gumball at Penny nang hiwalay

"Aking laket!" Penny exclaimed maligaya dahil siya nawala laket sa isang kabanata ng kwentong ito "Paano mo mahanap ito?"

"Tandaan ang tungkol sa kung paano ko kissed Carmen" Gumball nagtanong sa kanya, na nagpapakita ng kung paano mahanap niya ang kanyang laket "nakita ko ito kung saan ka nagsimula nang tumakbo ang layo mula sa akin" Penny ay sumangguni sa Carmen at Alan na nagulat na siya ay ang magandang usang babae

"Carmen, ako patawarin mo ang" Penny sinabi sa Carmen, waving Carmen ng kamay sa return "Salamat sa iyo para sa bumabalik na ito sa akin" Gumball nodded bilang tugon, siya sa wakas ay nagmamahal sa kanya para sa kung sino siya talaga ay

Penny natutunan kanyang aralin na ang lahat ng tao ay espesyal na, kahit kanyang sarili at walang shell. Lahat ng tao sa silid-aralan bantog kalabintatlo Kaarawan ni Penny bilang ang kuwento ay nagtatapos sa Molly recalling Penny ang pangalan, Penny ni babaguhin pagkamakaako, at real species

"Penny Fitzgerald o Prudence Fitzgerald ay isang magandang usang babae na walang kanyang peanut shell."

-Ang Fitzgerald House, 22:00-

Kalahati ng araw ay lumipas dahil sa Penny Kaarawan. Siya ngayon ay labintatlo taong gulang at simulan siya nagha-hang out kasama ng mineral Gumball madalas. Sa kanyang kuwarto, siya yawned groggily bilang siya ay pagpunta sa matulog nang hindi kanyang shell. Magandang balita ay sa kanyang tagiliran na ngayon dahil ang kanyang mga magulang sinabi sa kanya tungkol sa kanyang shell, madali itong maayos sa loob ng ilang linggo kalaunan. Bago siya matulog, ang usang babae kinuha ang kanyang telepono at tinatawag Gumball

"Hello?" Gumball sa wakas na tinatawag na Penny

"Ito ay akin, Penny" ang usang babae sinabi sa Gumball "Ikinalulugod ikaw ay halos tulog"

"Kaya, kung ano ang ikaw ay pagtawag sa gabi?" Gumball nagtanong sa kanya, gurgling dahil siya ay magsipilyo kanyang ngipin bago oras ng pagtulog

"Ito'y aking shell" Penny ay tumugon, ipinaliwanag ang tungkol sa mabuting balita "Aking ama Sinabi sa akin na ang aking shell ay maaayos sa loob ng ilang linggo. Sa ibang araw, makikita ko na bumalik sa normal na kung saan ay makikita mo ako sa isang usang babae muli sa sa hinaharap "

"Ako ay natutuwa sa iyo. Hindi lamang ang tungkol sa iyong shell, ngunit din-" Ngunit Gumball may pasak para sa anumang kadahilanan, siya gasped terrified at siya sinubukan upang malaman kung siya ay okay

"Gumball, ikaw ay okay?" pusa nililimas ang kanyang lalamunan at nagsalita muli

"Ako fine. Halos lumipas mula sa choking" Gumball comforted, buntong-hininga siya sa lunas bilang Nagpatuloy siya "Pa Rin, ngunit din sa... Ang paggawa ang karapatan bagay"

"Salamat, Gumball" Penny mapasalamat sinabi "Tingnan mo sa paaralan muli?"

"Karamihan ng panahon. Mahal kita"

"Goodnight" At Penny hangs up sa kanya, siya ilapag sa kanyang kama upang matulog

At pagkatapos, ang kanyang smartphone vibrated bilang siya'y kumuha ito. Si Gumball din ay nagpadala ng mensahe sa kanya, tulad ng isang liham pag-ibig

* * *

Minamahal Penny Fitzgerald,

Ang Aking puso ay sumaya na sa isang bagong buhay salamat sa iyo, Hindi ko labanan ngunit upang pasalamatan ka para sa nagsasabi sa akin ang katotohanan tungkol sa iyong sarili. Kung hindi mo nais magkaroon ng umiiral, Gusto ko magtapos up nakakumbinsi ikaw Prudence. Alam ko kung binabasa mo ang mensaheng ito. Maligayang Bati, Penny.

Pag-ibig,

Gumball Watterson

* * *

Matapos basahin ang kanyang mensahe, Penny snickered at nagsimulang upang isara ang kanyang mga mata. Kahit na siya ay Penny o Prudence, Shell o wala ang Shell, Gumball cared para sa kanyang nararamdaman sa ngayon. Penny maaari sa wakas ay umusad nang walang kanyang shell hanggang sa susunod na buwan bilang siya at Gumball makapagsimula nagha-hang out madalas, ngunit hindi masyadong maraming. Sa wakas, ang kuwento ay nagtatapos sa Penny Pag-anod ng dahan-dahan upang matulog, ang araw ay magiging isang bagong araw makikita niya inaasahan.

**Ang Pagtatapos**


End file.
